Recueil d'OS sur (MALEC et SHUMDARIO) (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Dobby
Summary: Dans ces recueils vous aurez plusieurs OS sur le couple MALEC de Shadowhunters et des SHUMDARIO.
1. OS N1 : SHUMDARIO Version corrigé

Résumé : Matthew ressentait des choses étranges depuis un moment pour son ami Harry, il ne voulait pas se l'avouait mais que faire quand c'est sentiments vous submerge? Harry voyant son ami étrange il alla le voir pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Que va-t-il se passait? Leur relation va-t-elle changer? SPOIL si vous n'avais pas vu la saison 2! (SHUMDARIO)

Couple : (Matthew x Harry)

Genre : Romance, Humour, Yaoi

Version corrigé!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Quand les sentiments prennent le dessus :**

Matthew Daddario jeune acteur débutant se dirigeait actuellement au studio pour tourner un nouvel épisode de la série Shadowhunters. Dans cette série, il jouait un Shadowhunters de New York homosexuel, qui sortait avec un sorcier nommé Magnus Bane. Matthew appréciait beaucoup cette série ainsi que le personnage qu'il incarnait. Il n'avait aucun problème à jouer un gay. En effet, cela ne le gênait pas du tout, pour lui une personne pouvait aimer n'importe qui, que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

Il a vite crée des liens forts avec les autres acteurs. Ils sont devenus sa deuxième famille. C'est pourquoi il se rendit au studio avec joie, les voir lui faisait très plaisir. Il aimait aussi beaucoup tourner les scènes avec eux, il y avait toujours une bonne ambiance et beaucoup de rigolade.

Depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait à avoir hâte de tourner les scènes entre Magnus et Alec. Au début il se disait que c'était juste parce qu'il aimait bien la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux personnages. Mais ensuite il s'est rendu compte que c'était plus que ça, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange pendant ses scènes. Il avait du mal à respirer, il lui arrivait même de frissonner pendant les scènes où il était proche d'Harry. Matt avait commencé à être submerger par les sentiments, que ressentait son personnage, il pensait aussi que ça lui passerait avec le temps. Mais ça ne faisait que s'intensifier, il ressentait de plus en plus ses sentiments qu'il devait jouer, il arrivait à jouer ses sentiments de mieux en mieux comme s'il les ressentait.

Et finalement un jour il comprit, après le tournage de l'épisode 12, celui du mariage où il devait embrasser Magnus (Harry). Avant la scène, il n'était pas spécialement stressé, il avait déjà embrassé un homme donc ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais il ressentait toutes ses choses en présence d'Harry, c'est cela qui le rendait nerveux. Pourtant il ne montra rien, ne laissant pas les autres comprendre qu'il était nerveux. Puis ils commencèrent à tourner la scène, à ce moment là, quand Magnus arriva dans la salle, il fut submergé par ses sentiments. Il fit de son mieux et alla embrasser Magnus (Harry), pendant ce baiser il fut pris par tant de sensation : la joie, le soulagement, la tendresse, la passion mais surtout de l'amour. Ayant était submergé par tout cela il cru avoir raté mais ce fut le contraire. Les réalisateurs le félicitèrent de sa prestation lui disant qu'il avait était excellent et qu'il avait parfaitement joué les sentiments d'Alec. Mais lui savait que ce n'était pas dû au jeu d'acteur, il avait tout simplement ressentit tout cela, et avait embrassé Magnus comme s'il embrassait la personne qu'il aimait.

Ce jour là, il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry et cela depuis leur premier rencontre. Depuis, il allait au studio en ayant hâte de tourner ses scènes de romance avec Harry. Matthew avait bien essayé de ne plus ressentir ses sentiments pour son ami, mais rien à faire, il était amoureux de lui et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il n'espérait d'ailleurs pas avoir une relation avec Harry, car celui-ci était hétéro et marié.

Alors il se contentait de ses moments pendant les tournages, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Aujourd'hui ils tournaient l'épisode 7 de la saison 2, dans cet épisode on va y voir le couple Malec plus proche que jamais. Il avait pratiquement que des scènes avec Harry aujourd'hui, il en avait une avec Kat qui joue Clary, une avec Emeraude qui joue Isabelle sa sœur et une avec Dom qui joue Jace. Mais celle qu'il attendait le plus était celle avec Harry. Une fois arrivait au studio, il alla directement dans la salle de changement et de maquillage où il retrouva quelques-uns de ses amis. Kat et Emeraude étaient déjà en train de se faire maquiller et à se faire mettre les runes qui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Dom lui n'était pas encore là, soudain son regard s'illumina, quand il aperçu Harry en train de se faire maquiller étant déjà habillé. Matt alla directement le voir après avoir fait signe à Kat et Emeraude. Quand Harry vu son ami approcher, il lui sourit et le salua :

\- Salut Matt.

\- Salut Harry, ça va?

\- Bien et toi?

\- Bien, cool tes habits.

La remarque de Matt sur ses habits le fit sourire, ce qui lui fit une sensation de bonheur en voyant son sourire heureux.

\- Merci merci, ils sont assez simples pour une fois.

\- Oui ça change, bon tu as encore le maquillage.

Matt se mit à rire en voyant Harry boudé à cette remarque, c'est vrai que devoir porter du maquillage n'était pas très pratique surtout quand il devait l'enlever.

\- Très drôle, merci pour ton soutient Matt.

\- Oh aller rigole, je me moque pas de toi.

\- Mouais, ça y ressemblait quand même beaucoup.

Matt sourit encore plus à sa remarque, il leva la main droite et annonça l'air sérieux et très Solennel :

\- Je te jure sur mon honneur que je ne me moque pas de toi.

Cette réplique fit rire Harry qui était en train de se faire maquiller, sa maquilleuse lui demanda d'arrêter de bouger, ce qu'il fit. Il donna un coup à Matt en disant :

\- Allez arrête de me déconcentrer et va te changer.

\- Ok ok je m'en vais.

Il parti en rigolant direction les vestiaires pour mettre sa tenue. Harry qu'en à lui regarda son ami partir en direction du vestiaire, il le fixa jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Il essaya de se re-concentrer mais le fait d'avoir vu Matt l'avait chamboulé, ça lui faisait toujours ça en sa présence. D'ailleurs il l'avait compris depuis un moment, le jour du tournage du mariage, il avait compris qu'il était tombait amoureux de Matt. Comme une évidence, il l'aime comme un dingue mais Matt sortait déjà avec une femme. Alors il n'osait espérer que ce soit réciproque. D'ailleurs il se sentait mal de devoir lui mentir mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ni l'envie de lui faire du mal. Il adorait tourner les scènes de romance entre Alec et Magnus, c'était le seul moment ou il pouvait être lui même avec Matt. Car dans la réalité cette intimité n'existait pas.

Une fois prêt, ils allèrent tous tourner leurs scènes, Matt et Harry tournèrent alors leurs deux premières scènes, l'une où Alec offre un cadeau à Magnus. Pendant cette scène les deux hommes allaient s'embrasser mais furent interrompus par les rire de Jace et de la femme qui était avec lui. A ce moment là, les deux jeunes hommes furent tristes de ne pas pouvoir s'embrasser, mais ça ils ne le dirent pas à haute voix sachant que ce n'était pas réciproque. La deuxième scène, Magnus et Alec s'embrassaient sur le balcon quand Alec reçu un message lui demandant de rentrer à l'institut. Une fois la scène tournait, les deux acteurs retournèrent dans la salle de maquillage pour faire une pause avant de tourner leurs scènes respectives.

Pendant, leurs scènes les deux acteurs n'arrêtaient pas de repenser à la scène sur le balcon. Ils avaient tellement appréciait ce moment d'intimité et cette proximité entre eux deux. Ils savaient aussi ce qu'ils allaient devoir jouer toute à l'heure et ils en avaient hâte l'un comme l'autre d'être à cette scène : Alec se rendait chez Magnus et allait l'embrasser passionnément pour ensuite lui dire qu'il voulait passais a l'étape suivante (faire l'amour). Ils avaient donc hâte de tourner cette scène pour pouvoir s'embrasser.

Une fois leurs scènes terminées, ils se rendirent sur le plateau de tournage pour commencer la scène. Les réalisateurs leurs rappelèrent la scène et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Une fois prêt, ils se mirent en place et attendirent d'entendre le mot « Action ».

Matthew était devant la porte de l'appartement de Magnus est attendait. Il avait pensé à cette scène tout le reste de la journée. Ils avaient tourné les autres scènes ce matin et ensuite ils avaient tourné leurs scènes séparément. Alors les deux acteurs avaient attendu avec impatience ce moment. Matt avait hâte de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser de nouveau et de plus dans cette scène, il l'embrassait deux fois. Harry lui aussi avait hâte de commencer cette scène. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement à attendre qu'Alec (Matthew) toque.

Matt et Harry revinrent sur terre en entendant le réalisateur dire action, Matt toqua alors à la porte. Il inspira profondément et attendit que Magnus ouvre la porte.

Une fois que Magnus lui ouvrit, il se concentra et joua les émotions d'Alec même s'il les ressentait en vrai.

\- Hey.

Il entra et alla directement enlever sa veste pour la poser à côté de la porte en demandant à Magnus :

\- Jace est là ?

\- Non il est parti il y a quelques heures, ça va ?

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'Alec l'embrassa passionnément. Matt aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il l'avait pu. Mais dans le scénario Alec ne soupirait pas de soulagement ni de bonheur. Harry lui aussi aurai bien voulu soupirer comme Matt mais il se retint et répondit à son baiser faisant semblant d'être surpris.

Puis la scène continua jusqu'au moment où Alec rassura Magnus est retourna l'embrasser en l'amenant vers la chambre de Magnus. Sur le moment les deux acteurs ne firent pas attention au fait que la scène était terminé et continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelque seconde sachant que ce n'était pas dans le script. Ce moment faisait parti de la réalité, ce n'était plus Alec qui embrassait Magnus mais Matt qui embrassait Harry.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser en reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent surpris de la réaction de l'autre, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler car les réalisateurs arrivèrent pour les féliciter de la scène car elle était parfaite.

Après ce moment très étrange l'un comme pour l'autre ils allèrent se changer étant la fin de la journée. Ils discutèrent brièvement mais ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Matt étant perturbé et ne voulant pas subir les questions d'Harry alla dans sa caravane pour se reprendre. Le fait d'avoir continué de l'embrasser après la scène lui avait fait un bien fou, mais aussi il l'avait fait sur l'impulsion du moment. Il devait vite se reprendre car il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se pose des questions.

Une fois arrivé dans sa caravane, il alla s'allonger sur le canapé en respirant un bon coup. Il en avait marre de mentir à Harry, il ne supportait plus de devoir lui cacher la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais en aurait-il le courage ? Mais alors qu'il repensait à ce baiser, on toqua à sa porte ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir, c'était bien sûr Harry, il lui sourit et le fit entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Matt en le voyant silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je t'ai trouvait bizarre après la scène du baiser. Tu avais un drôle de regard, alors comme je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait je suis venu te voir.

Matthew le regarda surprit et un peu paniqué, il avait remarqué que le baiser l'avait perturbé. Il essaya de garder son calme en s'asseyant sur le canapé et lui répondit :

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Mouais je ne suis pas trop convaincu, aller si quelque chose te préoccupe tu peux m'en parler.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry le regarda septique, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça le rendait triste qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler.

\- Ne dit pas que ça va, je vois bien que non. Je suis là pour t'aider, on est ami alors tu peux m'en parler.

Cette remarque rendit Matt à la fois heureux et triste, car d'un côté il s'inquiétait pour lui alors ça le rendait heureux mais triste parce qu'ils étaient qu'amis. Il avait beau penser que ça lui allait, mais il était tout de même très triste qu'ils ne puissent pas être plus qu'amis.

\- Puisque je te dis que ça va, alors ne t'inquiète.

\- Arrête de me mentir, je te connais assez pour savoir quand ça ne va pas.

Harry avait parlé avec inquiétude et tristesse, ce qui attrista Matt. Il ne voulait pas le blessait ni lui mentir, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il lui cachait ses sentiments. Alors il inspira doucement pour se donner du courage, même s'il devait perdre son amitié il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

\- Ok t'a gagner il y a bien quelque chose. Je vais te le dire, mais ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord je t'écoute.

\- Ok, alors tu vois quand on dit des acteurs qui jouent des couples et que par moment les sentiments finissent par devenir réalité ?

Harry hocha de la tête pour lui dire oui, le cœur de Harry battait à cent a l'heure, il écouta donc Matt impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait.

\- Et bien ça m'est arrivé,... enfin je croyais que j'avais fini par ressentir... ce que Alec ressentait pour Magnus... Mais en faite je crois non... en faite je suis sur que je suis tombait amoureux de toi à notre première rencontre. C'est juste que de jouer les scènes entre Alec et Magnus, ça m'a fait comprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. J'ai mis un temps avant de le comprendre, à vrai dire je l'ai compris le jour de la scène du mariage. Je ressentais tellement de choses à ce moment là, j'étais totalement submergé par mes sentiments. C'est un peu ça qui m'est arrivait toute à l'heure quand on s'est embrassait. Je sais que tu es hétéro et que tu es marié alors je n'attends pas à ce que ce soit réciproque. Je voulais juste te le dire, ne pas te mentir à ce sujet là.

Matt avait dit tout ça en ayant la tête baissait gênait de lui avouait ses sentiments. Il ne vit donc pas la réaction d'Harry face à sa déclaration. Harry était tellement surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il n'avait jamais espéré que ce soit le cas, pensant que c'était impossible.

Harry resta pendant quelque seconde sans rien dire ni rien faire, juste à regarder Matt toujours la tête baissée pensant sûrement se faire rejeter. Alors ne trouvant pas ses mots, Harry alla prendre Matt dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Quand Matt sentit Harry le prendre dans ses bras, il sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas. Matt pensait plutôt qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose et partir et non le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je t'ai trouvé tout de suite très beau. Et aussi j'étais content de jouer ce couple avec toi. Tu avais l'air très sympas et ouvert d'esprit. Sur le coup, je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais quelque chose pour toi. Mais au fur et à mesure j'ai fini par ressentir quelque chose de fort en ta présence. Et pas seulement pendant les scènes mais aussi pendant les moments où on était ensemble en dehors du plateau. Puis un jour j'ai compris, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, c'était aussi pendant la scène du mariage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressentit une chose aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre pendant un baiser.

Matt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague hein ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui bien sûre que je suis sérieux, je ne plaisanterais pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

Harry se releva et lui sourit, heureux de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il s'abaissa de nouveau et posa sa main sur sa joue. Instinctivement, Matt pencha sa tête pour mieux sentir le contact sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Puis ils s'embrassèrent enfin, ils purent alors soupirer de soulagement et de bonheur de pouvoir s'embrasser comme ils le souhaitaient et autant qu'ils le désiraient. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, ils se séparèrent pour respirer à nouveau en se souriant comblés. Après un silence Harry annonça :

\- Même si je suis très heureux que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Je préférerai qu'on mette les choses au clair avec nos chéris avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas la trahir, elle a beaucoup compté pour moi.

\- Oui tu as raison, je ne veux pas non plus la trahir, elles ne méritent pas ça.

Harry lui sourit à nouveau, cela allait être dur de ne pas l'embrasser, mais il ne souhaitait pas blessait sa futur ex-femme. Il ajouta :

\- Je lui parlerai ce soir, je lui ai assez menti comme ça elle mérite de connaître la vérité.

\- Oui, je vais aussi lui en parler, je la vois ce soir. Tu vas faire comment pour la maison ? Vous habitez ensemble.

\- J'ai une maison en ville, je l'ai gardé au cas où on se sépareraient. Donc, ça va j'irai là bas après lui avoir parlé.

\- Ah d'accord tant mieux.

Les deux acteurs se sourirent heureux du déroulement de la fin de cette journée, après avoir discutaient pendant une heure, ils rentrèrent pour discuter avec leur petite amie respective.

Matt entra chez sa petite amie en appréhendant les éventements à suivre. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il ne pouvait plus être avec elle. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose être avec celui qu'il aime. Sa petite amie regardait tranquillement la télé, quand il entra elle lui sourit mais voyant sa tête attristée, elle demanda inquiète :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Heu pas vraiment, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Oh quand on annonce ça, ce n'est jamais bon.

\- Non désolé.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voila, depuis quelque temps j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une autre personne. Je suis désolé de te faire ça mais je ne voulais plus te mentir. Si je te le dit aujourd'hui c'est parce que je viens de découvrir que cette personne ressent la même chose que moi, alors avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je voulais que les choses soient clairs avec toi.

Son ex, resta quelques minutes sans parler le temps de se remettre de cette annonce puis elle lui répondit :

\- Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi que de me tromper. Je dois dire que je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais distant et que tu n'étais plus le même qu'avant. Et aussi que quand tu dormais ici, je voyais bien ton sourire épanoui quand tu partais pour le studio. Cette personne dont tu es amoureux fait partie du tournage ?

\- Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- J'ai fini par le remarquer, ça ce voit que tu es heureux d'aller la bas. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es heureux d'aller tourner la série c'est aussi parce que la personne que tu aime est là bas. C'est lequel de tes amis?

\- Euh...c'est Harry...

Matt redoutait ce moment, avouait à sa copine qu'on l'aime plus, et une chose mais lui dire en plus qu'on aime un homme en et une autre.

\- Oh...c'est vrai qu'il est beau. Ça n'a pas du être facile d'admettre tes sentiments pour lui. Je ne peux pas rivaliser là.

Elle se mit à sourire en disant cela, il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. C'est assez vexant que son copain soit tombait amoureux d'un homme.

\- Euh... oui il est très beau, je suis surpris que tu le prennes comme ça.

\- Bah ça me surprend un peu c'est tout, mais après que cela soit une femme ou un homme c'est pareil. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir partagé tout ces moments avec toi. Et j'espère que ça durera longtemps avec lui, c'est une personne géniale.

Matt se senti triste tout d'un coup, il ne voulait pas la blesser, il avait partagé beaucoup de chose avec elle. Alors la quitter le rendait triste, très triste.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'a pas à l'être, tu as été honnête, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas triste mais c'est des choses qui arrive et je suis très heureuse que tu me l'as dit sans chercher à me le cacher. Les premiers temps vont être durs, mais je vais passer à autre chose et te souhaiter que du bonheur avec Harry.

\- Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

\- Merci a toi aussi pour tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras heureux qu'elle le prenne comme cela, il espérait que ça irai bien du côté d'Harry. Après avoir repris toute ses affaires de chez sa copine il rentra chez lui en ayant hâte d'appeler Harry.

Harry venait de tout avouer à sa femme, il avait fait comme Matt lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle lui répondit alors :

\- Je te demande pardon, c'est une blague ?!

\- Non malheureusement.

\- Je rêve, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire avant le mariage que tu étais gay ? Cela nous aurait évité d'en arriver la.

Harry la regardait tristement comprenant sa colère, il lui répondit alors :

\- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'un homme, ça m'ait tombait dessus. Mais je suis désolé de te blesser.

\- Me blesser ? Le mot est faible, je ne le crois pas. Bon aller, prend tes affaires, et va-t'en. On parlera du divorce plus tard.

Harry baissa la tête très attristait par sa réaction même s'il la comprenait. Après avoir pris toute ses affaires il rentra chez lui. Alors qu'il préparait à manger son téléphone sonna :

\- Oui allô.

\- Salut Harry.

Il sourit en reconnaissant Matthew, il était très heureux d'entendre sa voix après cette soirée difficile.

\- Salut Matt, ça va ? ça était ?

\- Oui ça va, oui ça était, elle a plutôt bien réagit, elle m'a remercié de lui avoir dit la vérité. Et toi ?

\- Pas trop bien, elle m'a presque jeté dehors.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute tu n'as pas à t'excuser, passons, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis près de chez toi, je voulais te voir, mais en chemin, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être pas me voir ce soir, avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Non je veux aussi te voir, tu peux venir en plus je suis en train de faire à manger, on pourra manger ensemble si tu as faim.

\- Je meurs de faim, j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

\- Ok je t'attends.

Harry raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, il termina ce qu'il avait préparé et alla mettre la table. Puis on sonna à sa porte, il s'y précipita pour aller ouvrir. Une fois entré, ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver après cette triste soirée. Le baiser devenu vite passionnel, manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent.

\- Et bien, ça c'est du baiser. S'exclama Harry en souriant.

\- Que veux-tu je rêve de t'embrasser comme ça depuis un moment.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et bien on rêvait de la même chose.

Ils se mirent à sourire de cette révélation, après un dernier bisou, les deux amants allèrent dans la salle à manger où le repas les attendait. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir passer un moment comme celui là ensemble. Après le repas, ils se mirent sur le canapé en continuant de discuter. Mais après 10 minutes de discussion, Harry ne résista plus et alla embrasser Matt comme il en rêvait depuis le début du repas. Matt répondit volontiers au baiser en posant ses mains dans son cou et en se collant encore plus à Harry.

La température augmenta rapidement dans le salon, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément en ayant la respiration irrégulière. Malheureusement ils durent s'arrêter en commençant à manquer d'air.

\- On va se calmer sinon je vais avoir envie de t'enlever tes vêtements. Annonça Harry en rigolant.

\- Ça va tu m'as déjà vu torse nu.

\- Oui, mais là j'aurais envie de voir plus.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et bien on va se calmer alors, je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose.

\- Moi, non plus à vrai dire.

Le jeune couple se sourirent complices et heureux, être ensemble leur semblaient si naturel, qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout mal à l'aise ou gêné. Après un moment à se sourire et à s'embrasser chastement, Matt demanda :

\- Dis-moi, pour les autres ont fait quoi ?

\- Comment ça on fait quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on leur dit ou est-ce qu'on attend de voir ce que ça donne ?

\- Et si on leur annonçait à nouvel an, comme, on le fête tous ensemble ?

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, c'est dans 1 mois ? On devra être discret alors.

\- Oui on peut déjà s'embrasser pendant les scènes, alors ça ira je pense niveau discrétion.

\- Pas faux.

Suite à cette discussion, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Matthew décida de rentrer chez lui. Harry lui avait bien proposé de dormir chez lui mais il avait refusé ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Ce qu'Harry avait comprit, ils se dirent alors au revoir en ayant hâte de tourner ensemble le lendemain. Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent heureux d'être avec la personne qu'ils aiment.

3 semaines plus tard :

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que Matthew et Harry étaient ensemble. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble, ils se voyaient tout les soirs. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres, ils ne partaient pas en même temps voulant leur annoncer à nouvel an.

Depuis une semaine, ils dormaient enfin ensemble, ne voulant plus se séparer le soir. Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, trouvant que c'était trop tôt, ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

Aujourd'hui, ils tournaient une scène de la partie deux de la saison 2. Matthew était dans la salle de maquillage se faisant en mettre dans le cou, pour faire croire qu'il avait un suçon.

Les réalisateurs étaient d'ailleurs là pour voir le résultat, et pour voir si ça leur convenaient. Alors que la maquilleuse commençait à lui en mettre, Harry arriva fin prêt pour tourner. En voyant tout ce monde autour de son petit ami, il demanda curieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

\- On est en train de maquiller un suçon sur Matt.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Mais ça risque de ne pas être réaliste un faux avec du maquillage, non ?

\- Si, on le pense c'est pour ça qu'on essaye avant pour être sur.

Matt lui sourit content de le voir, il n'avait pas pu se voir hier soir ni dormir ensemble, car Matthew voyait sa famille. Du coup, Harry lui avait manqué cette nuit, pareil pour Harry qui dormait moins bien sans Matt. Soudain Harry eu une idée alors il demanda :

\- Dite, au pire je lui fais un suçon, au moins ça sera un vrai.

Les réalisateurs le regardèrent surpris, il haussa les épaules, puis l'un des réalisateurs lui répondit :

\- Ça sera l'idéal, mais ça ne te gêne pas ? Et toi Matt ?

Les deux acteurs répondirent en même temps en hochant des épaules :

\- Non ça me gène pas.

\- Bon bah si ça vous gêne pas, mais le fait pas trop gros non plus, un petit fera l'affaire.

\- Ok.

Les réalisateurs partirent ainsi que la maquilleuse, Harry se mit devant Matt et s'appuya sur la coiffeuse en souriant. Puis Matt lui demanda en souriant aussi :

\- Dis- moi, tu n'aurais pas dit ça juste pour avoir un prétexte pour me faire un suçon ?

-Moi ? Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer.

\- Mais oui je te crois, aller vient me faire ce suçon.

Il lui dit cela en souriant et en tendant son cou, Harry se leva et posa une de ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur son cou. Il se pencha et embrassa son cou en souriant, puis commença à suçoter son cou. Matt frissonna au contact de ses lèvres sur son cou et gémit en le sentant sucer son cou.

Après avoir fait le suçon, il embrassa sa clavicule et remonta jusqu'à son oreille et alla embrasser sa joue ce qui fit gémir légèrement Matt. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, Matt répondit tout de suite à son baiser en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Matt s'agrippèrent aux hanches d'Harry qui le fit gémir. Puis il tira sur ses hanches et le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui en continuant de l'embrasser. Matt entoura sa taille de ses bras en le rapprochant plus à lui, en soupirant de soulagement, de le sentir contre lui. Dans la salle de maquillage, on pouvait les entendre gémir de plaisir à chaque baiser et chaque caresse.

Puis Harry stoppa le baiser en reprenant difficilement son souffle tout comme Matt. Harry posa son front contre le sien en souriant :

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas être pas discret.

\- Oui effectivement, mais tu m'as manqué, j'avais très envie de t'embrasser.

\- Mmmh, me dis pas cela, ça va me donner envie de t'embrasser à nouveau, tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Et bien, vas-y, embrasse-moi.

\- Moi je veux bien, mais si quelqu'un entre dans la salle ça risque d'être gênant.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Matthew soupira en disant cela, il aurait bien aimé continuer à l'embrasser mais Harry avait raison si quelqu'un entrait il sera très gêné. Tout en se levant,Harry annonça :

\- Au fait ce soir, il y a la fête chez Dom, on y va ensemble ou pas,comme on sera chez moi avant d'y allait ?

\- Bah on pourra toujours dire qu'on est arrivé en même temps.

\- Ok, bon on y va, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Oui, je te suis.

La journée passa assez vite, ils tournèrent les scènes rapidement. Une fois la journée terminée, Matt et Harry passèrent le début de soirée ensemble. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez Dom pour la fête, quand ils arrivèrent ensemble, cela ne sembla pas perturber les autres.

Ils commencèrent alors à faire la fête, en mangeant, en buvant, et en rigolant tous ensemble. Il était déjà 2 heures du matin quand Dom dit à Harry et Matthew :

\- Hey les gars, la scène que vous avez tourné tout à l'heure était super. On aurait vraiment dit un couple amoureux, vraiment impressionnant.

Matt et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, mais surtout en rougissant, ce que remarqua Dom. Il les regarda surpris, puis il eu l'air de comprendre quelque chose, il s'exclama alors :

\- Non ? Sérieux ?

Le couple paniqua en voyant sa réaction, mais ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris et Matt répondit toujours en rougissant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais pas genre t'as pas compris, sérieux ?

Les autres qui ne comprenaient pas, le regardaient surpris et Emeraude demanda :

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'a pas compris ? Mais ça se voit, ils sont ensemble !

\- Quoi ? Oui ils sont ensemble dans la série.

\- Oui ça je sais, mais je veux dire ensemble dans la vraie vie, hein les gars ? Allez !

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi faire, leurs amis les regardaient surpris et en attendant une réponse de leur part. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant, puis Harry dit à Matthew :

\- Bon bah je crois que c'est mort pour leur annoncer à nouvel an.

\- Oui, dommage ça aurait était cool.

Leurs amis les regardèrent choqués, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, puis Kat demanda surpris :

\- Sérieux ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

\- Oui, on est réellement ensemble. Répondit Matt en souriant.

Leurs réactions furent immédiate et ils se mirent à crier de surprise, ce qu'y les fit rire tout les deux. Puis remit du choc, Dom demanda au couple :

\- Depuis quand ?

\- 3 semaines, après avoir tourné l'épisode 7. Répondit Harry

\- 3 semaines ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant. s'exclama Kat.

\- On voulait vous l'annoncer à nouvel an pendant la fête avec tout le monde.

\- Bah bravo, Dom t'a gâché leur surprise. s'exclama Emeraude.

\- C'est de leur faute fallait pas qu'ils rougissent comme ça.

Tous se mirent à rire, puis ils félicitèrent le couple en les embrassant et en leur faisant un énorme câlin. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la rigolade, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'annoncer comme cela, le jeune couple était quand même content qu'ils le sachent enfin. Après la fête vers 4 heures du matin, Matt et Harry rentrèrent chez Harry pour aller dormir. Étant très fatigués, ils se couchèrent tout de suite en rentrant, une fois dans le lit, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre en soupirant de fatigue. Ils discutèrent un peu de la soirée, puis ils fermèrent les yeux de fatigue en collant leurs fronts, en s'embrassant légèrement.

Alors qu'ils s'endormaient, Harry murmura endormi :

\- Je t'aime Matthew.

Matthew fut très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas l'entendre dire cela, mais il en fut très touché et il lui répondit en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras :

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Harry lui sourit en retour et le serra fort aussi dans ses bras, puis le jeune couple s'endormirent, serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Voila la Fin de mon nouveau OS sur le couple SHUMDARIO, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis par commentaire!


	2. OS N2 : MALEC Version corrigé

Résumé : Alec et ses amis partis en mission dans New-York accompagner par Magnus. Alors qu'ils pensaient rentrer sens avoir vu de démon, un démon surgit de nul par et attaqua Alec. Que va t-il se passait? A lire pour le savoir!

Couple : Magnus x Alec

Genre : Romance, Amitié, Famille, Yaoi

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Blessure**

Nous étions dans une ruelle déserte de New-York, où des Shadowhunters étaient en mission. En tête, il y avait Jace, puis près de lui sa petite amie Clary, derrière eux se trouvait Isabelle et en fin de file Alec et Magnus. Le jeune couple discutait tranquillement, cela faisait presque d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient connu des moments difficiles, mais aujourd'hui, ils s'aimaient plus que jamais. Alec vivait d'ailleurs chez Magnus, ne voulant plus être loin de lui depuis les événements à Edon.

Le groupe de Shadowhunters étaient donc en mission, plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient repéré une activité démoniaque assez forte dans New-York. Alors ils avaient décidé d'aller voir sur place s'il y avait toujours des démons. Cela faisait presque une heure qui patrouillaient pour trouver un démon, au bout d'un moment Isabelle annonça :

\- Bon, il n'y a rien, on pourrait rentrer non ? J'avais prévu une soirée tranquille avec Simon.

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant Izzy dire cela. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Simon, elle ne semblait plus autant attirer par les missions voulant passer tout son temps avec son petit ami. Jace lui répondit alors :

\- Encore quelques minutes et on y va, il reste une zone à voir.

Isabelle soupira, mais ne protesta pas, le groupe avancèrent prudemment. Magnus qui commençait à s'ennuyer se rapprocha d'Alec et entoura la taille de son petit ami de sa main. Alec surprit ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il regarda Magnus en lui demandant le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste être plus près de toi.

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors rapproche-toi.

Alec le tira pour le coller plus à lui, le mettant face à lui, torse contre torse. Magnus lui sourit heureux de ce rapprochement, puis alla l'embrasser chastement. Pendant le baiser Magnus pu sentir Alec sourire, puis ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, mais en restant serrer l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra encore profiter de la soirée ou est-ce qu'on sera trop épuisé pour prévoir quelque chose ? Demanda Magnus en souriant d'un air coquin.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

Magnus sourit encore plus, il allait lui répondre qu'il voulait le faire monter au septième ciel, mais Jace cria :

\- ATTENTION !

Le couple se retourna pour voir un démon surgir pour les attaquer, ne faisant pas attention, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Alors ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'éviter, Alec poussa violemment Magnus en arrière pour lui éviter l'attaque. Malheureusement, lui ne put échapper à l'attaque, le démon le griffa du cou au bas ventre.

Magnus qui était tombait par terre put voir Alec tomber au sol inconscient. Il cria son prénom et se précipita vers lui, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

D'autres démons surgirent de nul part pour les attaques, pendant qu'il usé de la magie pour soigner Alec, les autres tuaient les démons pour le protéger lui et Alec. Le Shadowhunter avait du mal à respirer et perdait beaucoup de sang ce qui affola Magnus. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, alors il endormit Alec et l'entoura de magie pour le soigner.

Les autres venaient de tuer tous les démons, ils accoururent tous vers Alec pour voir son état, il était très pâle.

\- Magnus ? Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Clary apeurée.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut le ramener chez nous, là-bas, je pourrais le soigner correctement.

Sans un mot, il lévita Alec et ouvrit un portail, les menant à son appartement. Une fois arrivé, il demanda à Clary d'aller lui chercher de l'eau fraîche, à Isabelle de chercher des bandages et à Jace de porter Alec jusqu'au canapé. Lui alla dans son armoire pour chercher tous les ingrédients pour pouvoir soigner Alec.

Quand il retourna au salon tout était là, il ordonna à Jace d'enlever le t-shirt d'Alec et à Isabelle de compresser la blessure le temps qu'il prépare la potion. Les autres s'exécutèrent rapidement, une fois la blessure compressée, il demanda à ce qu'on bande la blessure qui allait de son cou a son bas-ventre.

Magnus essayait de garder son calme mais savoir Alec dans cet état ne l'aider pas à se calmer. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule, c'était Clary.

\- Tu vas le sauver, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir, car tu es là pour veiller sur lui.

\- Merci mon biscuit.

Une fois la préparation prête, il fallait 10 minutes à la potion pour être complètement prête. Il retourna auprès des autres, Jace était agenouillé à côté d'Alec et lui tenait la main. Quand il aperçut Magnus, il se leva en demandant :

\- C'est prêt ?

\- Non, il faut 10 minutes à la potion pour être prêt, je vais user de ma magie pour refermer la plaie au maximum.

\- 10 minutes ? Tu ne peux pas accélérer la finition ?

\- Non malheureusement, mais je fais ce que je peux, ce n'ai pas comme si je voulais le laisser mourir d'agonie.

Les paroles de Jace commençaient à l'agacer, il s'avança vers Alec, mais voyant le regard de Jace, il se stoppa. Jace était très énervé, il s'écria alors :

\- Tu ne veux pas le laisser mourir d'agonie ? Tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est de ta faute s'il est blessé ?

\- Quoi ?

Sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, Jace le frappa au visage énervé par sa réponse puis il ajouta :

\- Arrête avec ton « quoi » tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu étais en train de flirter avec lui comme d'habitude, alors il n'était pas concentré donc il n'a pas vu le démon arrivé. Si tu n'avais pas flirté avec lui, il ne serait pas allongé là en train d'agoniser.

Magnus posa sa main sur sa joue, horrifié par les mots juste de Jace, c'était de sa faute. Il baissa la tête honteux, puis Isabelle se plaça en face de lui est s'exclama :

\- Arrête Jace, ça ne va pas de le frapper comme cela, ce n'est pas de sa faute, les démons ont surgient de nul part, on ne pouvait pas les voir avant.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est de sa faute, s'il était resté tranquille, Alec ne serait pas blessé.

\- Mais non arrête...

\- C'est bon Isabelle, Jace a raison c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû distraire Alec en pleine mission.

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, il alla auprès d'Alec et commença à soulager sa blessure. Jace le regarda d'un air noir, puis il sortit du salon pour se calmer, suivi d'Isabelle et Clary voulant lui parler.

Magnus regardait Alec d'un air triste, tout était de sa faute, il s'en voulait énormément. Il posa son front contre celui d'Alec et murmura : je suis désolé Alexander, puis il se mit à pleurer en silence.

1 heure plus tard : 

Alec se sentait fatigué, il avait un peu mal à la tête, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il se rappela, le cri de Jace et le démon, puis il se souvenu avoir poussé Magnus pour le protéger. Magnus ! Il ouvrit les yeux se demandant s'il allait bien, il était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Il se rappela avoir était blessé, mais aucune blessure n'était là. Soudain, il entendit comme une respiration, Alec tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant Magnus endormi sur un fauteuil prés du lit. Puis Magnus se réveilla, quand il constata qu'Alec était réveillé, il se précipita vers lui en disant :

\- Alexander, enfin, tu ouvres les yeux, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nul part ?

\- Non, tout va bien, calme toi mon chat, ça va.

Magnus soupira de soulagement, il s'assit sur le lit, puis il posa sa main sur sa joue pour ensuite la caresser doucement. Alors qu'il profité de la caresse de son amant, Alec remarqua quelque chose, il releva le menton de Magnus en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la joue ? Elle est bleue.

Magnus écarquilla les yeux, il avait oublié le bleu sur sa joue. Avec Alec blessé, il avait oublié de la guérir. Ne voulant pas lui dire la vérité, il l'enleva en claquant des doigts et en annonçant :

\- Ce n'est rien, un démon m'a attaqué, mais je n'ai rien, regard plus de bleu.

\- Magnus, un démon ne fait pas ce genre de blessure, ça ressemble plus à un coup-de-poing.

\- Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'était un démon.

\- Ne me mens pas Magnus.

Alec avait parlé d'une voix énervée, Magnus soupira en prévoyant ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite.

\- D'accord, je vais te raconter, mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas m'interrompre.

\- D'accord, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- C'est Jace, quand on est rentré pour te soigner, il s'est énervé en criant que c'était de ma faute parce que je flirtais avec toi et que du coup, je t'avais déconcentré. Quand je lui ai répondu par un « quoi » ça l'a énervé et il m'a frappait au visage en disant que si je n'avais pas flirté avec toi, tu ne serais pas blessé.

Magnus redoutait vraiment sa réaction, Alec était immobile et le fixait les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se réveilla et s'exclama :

\- QUOI ?! IL A FAIT ÇA ?!

\- Calme-toi, tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver.

-Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Jace t'a frappé.

Alec s'interrompit pour poser sa main sur sa joue et la fixa puis il murmura attristé :

\- Tu as pleuré ? À cause de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- C'est de ma faute, il a raison, je n'aurais jamais dû te distraire.

Magnus avait dit cela en baissant les yeux, Alec releva son menton en posant son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix douce :

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Je suis tout autant responsable, et puis ça faisait une heure qu'on cherchait, personne aurait pu deviner qu'ils allaient attaquer. Ne te le reproches pas mon chat, ce n'est pas ta faute, compris?

\- Compris.

Le sorcier sourit tristement, puis une larme coula de sa joue, Alec l'essuya de son pouce et dit :

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, arrêtes s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Puis il l'embrassa pour le rassurer, Magnus participa volontiers à ce baiser, très heureux qu'il aille bien. Après quelque minutes à s'embrasser, Alec demanda :

\- Où sont les autres ?

Magnus put entendre dans sa voix son énervement en repensant à la cause de ses larmes.

\- Ils sont retournés à l'institut un peu après que je t'ai donné la potion. Ils devaient faire leurs rapports, Isabelle voulait rester, mais je lui ai dit de partir que je m'occupait de toi.

\- Tu as eus raison.

Après un silence Magnus demanda inquiet :

\- Mon ange ne fait rien de stupide.

\- Il t'a frappé Magnus ,et en plus, tu as pleuré à cause de ce qu'il t'a dit. Il ne va pas s'en tirait comme ça, Parabatai ou non, il a dépassé les bornes.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il était mort d'inquiétude pour toi.

\- Ce n'ai pas une raison pour te frapper et rejeter la faute sur toi mon chat. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Mon cœur, j'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure que ce n'ai pas grave.

Alec allait rajouter quelque chose, quand on ouvra la porte de l'appartement. Puis on entendit une voix :

\- Magnus, on est revenu.

C'était Isabelle, Magnus n'eut pas le temps de retenir Alec qu'il était déjà sorti de la chambre rapidement. Quand Isabelle et les autres virent Alec debout et en pleine forme, ils soupirèrent de joie.

Mais ils arrêtèrent de se réjouir en voyant la tête énervée d'Alec. Il se dirigeait vers Jace d'un pas rapide, le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il recevait un coup-de-poing sur la joue. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne put l'éviter, mais le deuxième si, il posa sa main sur celle d'Alec pour le stopper. Mais Alec ne s'arrêta pas là et lui donna un coup de genou dans les côtes ce qui le fit lâchait sa main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te...

Jace ne pu pas terminer sa phrase, car Alec le prit par le col et s'exclama énerver :

\- Ose, encore une fois frapper mon petit ami et là, je te promets, parabatai ou non, je te jure, que je te défonce, c'est clair ?

Jace n'osa rien répondre, apeuré par l'air si menacent de son parabatai, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énerver. Alec resserra sa prise sur son col et demanda plus fort :

\- C'est clair ?

\- Alec, lâche-le. Demanda calmement Magnus.

Alec relâcha Jace en entendant son petit ami parler, Jace se recula légèrement en posant sa main à son cou choqué. Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui se rapprochait pour enlacer leurs deux mains.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'énerver.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est tout.

\- Je sais, mais tout va bien, mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis, Alec serra Magnus dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jace annonça :

\- Et bien ravie de te voir en forme, frérot.

Alec se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, lui commandant de faire attention à ce qu'il dit.

\- Ne crois pas que l'affaire est close, on n'en rediscutera, car même si je suis en forme et rétabli, voir mon petit ami avec un bleu à mon réveil ne m'a pas du tout plu.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais paniqué alors je ne me contrôlais plus.

\- Ce n'es pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

Jace le regarda surprit, puis il regarda Magnus qui était à côté de lui. C'est là qu'il remarqua les larmes séchées sur les joues du sorcier. Le blond se rapprocha et annonça au sorcier :

\- Pardonne-moi Magnus, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, ni te dire ces chose horrible. Ce n'était pas mon attention de te faire culpabiliser et de te faire pleurer. Alors je suis désolé.

\- C'est oublié, le principal, c'est qu'Alec soit vivant.

Jace lui sourit, puis lui serra la main en s'excusant encore. Après avoir discuté un moment ensemble, Jace et Isabelle retournèrent à l'institut. Alec resta chez lui, Magnus voulait qu'il se repose encore un peu. Alors le couple alla dans leur lit pour se reposer ensemble, car Magnus était lui aussi fatiguer d'avoir usé beaucoup de magie.

Alec serra Magnus contre son torse ne voulant pas le lâcher une seule seconde. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux de fatigue, Alec posa sa tête dans le cou de Magnus et avoua :

\- Tu sais quand je me suis réveillé, la première chose à laquelle, j'ai pensé, c'est si tu allais bien. J'ai vraiment paniqué à l'idée que tu puisses être blessé.

\- Je vais bien, c'est toi qui as été blessé. J'ai aussi paniquait quand je t'ai vu inconscient et couvert de sang. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, tu es ma vie mon ange.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, je serai incapable de vivre sans toi aujourd'hui, tu es ma famille, ma vie, je t'aime, mon chat.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

C'est sur ses douces paroles que le couple s'endormit, serré l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Aucun des deux ne pourrait survivre à la mort de l'autre, leur âme était reliée pour l'éternité. Et rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même immortalité de Magnus.

Fin.


	3. OS N3 : SHUMDARIO Version corrigé

Résumé : Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Matthew, mais il semblerai qu'il l'ai oublier. Alors Harry se chargea de lui rappeler.

Couple : Matthew X Harry

Genre : Romance, Amour, Amitié, Yaoi

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bon Anniversaire!**

Matthew se trouvait au studio de la série Shadowhunters. Comme tous les jours, il était le premier à arriver au studio. Il aimait bien arriver de bonne heure comme ça il pouvait se promener dans le studio. Et depuis qu'il n'était plus avec sa petite amie, il arrivait plus facilement à se lever tôt. Quand il était avec elle, il avait tendance à se lever tard voulant rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle au lit.

Mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. N'ayant plus de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient pris la décision de rompre. Il lui arrivait de la revoir, ils étaient restés amis, ce qui lui plaisait, car il tenait à elle, même s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle.

Quand il avait annoncé à ses amis de la série qu'ils avaient rompue, ils l'ont soutenu et l'on amener en boîte pour lui changer les idées. Matthew se rappel avoir pensé ce jour-là, qu'il avait des amis en or, en peu de temps, ils étaient devenus tous très proches.

Matthew marchait donc dans le studio, en passant devant les différents plateaux, comme l'institut. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut devant lui, il lui sourit et alla lui dire bonjour :

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Salut, comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu es déjà là ? C'est étonnant.

\- Oui, ça va, oui, je me suis réveillé tôt alors je suis venu en avance pour une fois.

Ils se mirent à rigoler, Harry était plutôt du genre à arriver 10 minutes avant le début des tournages. Ça ne gênait pas vraiment les producteurs, tant qu'il n'arrivait pas en retard. Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement quand Harry demanda à Matt :

\- Dit, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Oui bien sûr, je te suis.

Harry commença à marcher suivi de Matthew, qui se demandait ce qu'Harry voulait lui montrer. Ils traversèrent plusieurs plateaux, l'appartement de Magnus, le bar, le repère des loups. Harry se stoppa et demanda à Matthew de fermer les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ferma tout de même les yeux, Harry lui prit la main pour le guider et lui éviter une chute.

Ils entrèrent dans un plateau, Harry le guida puis il s'arrêta en plaçant Matt en face de lui.

\- Vas-y ouvre les yeux. Annonça Harry.

Matthew s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il se mit à sourire en reconnaissant le lieu, il n'y était pas revenu depuis le tournage de cet épisode. Harry l'avait amené au plateau de la scène du mariage d'Alec. Ils se trouvaient juste devant l'autel, ou Alec et Lydia se trouvaient avant que Magnus arrive.

\- Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis le tournage de cette scène. Annonça Matt.

\- Moi non plus.

Matt le regarda interrogateur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Alors il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, puis il marcha le long de l'allée pour aller se mettre là ou Magnus était le jour du mariage. Il lui fit face, puis il annonça :

\- En fait, ça fait un an qu'on a joué cette scène.

Matt écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il n'avait pas fait attention que ça faisait déjà un an.

\- Déjà.

\- Et oui déjà. Dit-il en souriant.

Matthew le regarda en souriant, il descendit les marches tout en le regardant. Puis se stoppa et le fixa quelque seconde, il s'avança ensuite vers lui toujours en le regardant. Une fois arrivé près de lui, il lui sourit et attrapa son t-shirt et l'embrassa. Harry répondit volontiers au baiser en souriant, Matt se recula quelques secondes puis retourna l'embrasser exactement comme la scène du mariage.

Les deux acteurs continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques secondes, puis ils durent arrêter, commençant à manquer d'air. Ils se regardèrent en se souriant heureux, Matt colla son front à celui d'Harry est dit :

\- Déjà, un an. C'est passé tellement vite.

\- Oui, c'est passé très vite.

\- Tu te souviens après la scène ?

\- Oui comment je pourrais l'oublier.

Flash back :

Harry était retourné dans sa caravane rapidement voulant se reprendre. Le baiser l'avait chamboulé, il savait depuis un moment qu'il était amoureux de Matthew. Mais de l'avoir embrassé, lui avait donné un électrochoc. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais être ensemble, car Matthew n'était pas gay. Il est vrai qu'il est célibataire, mais étant célibataire Matt ne ressentirait jamais la même chose que lui.

Alors qu'il se remettait de ce baiser, on toqua à sa caravane, il annonça :

\- Entrez.

La personne entra, il se retourna, c'était Matthew. Il voulut lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Car Matt se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux très surpris, mais il participa tout de même au baiser.

Quand Matthew arrêta de l'embrasser, il recula le souffle coupé. Harry lui demanda alors :

\- En quel honneur, ce baiser, Matt ?

Il se la jouait à la Magnus ne voulant pas montrer sa nervosité. Réalisant sûrement ce qu'il venait de faire Matt commença à bégayait :

\- Je... Enfin je... Euh. Après une pause, il reprit plus sûr : je t'aime.

Harry choqué, le regarda avec de gros yeux n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il demanda alors en bégayant à son tour :

\- Q...quoi ?

\- Je... Enfin... Je suis amoureux de toi Harry.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, il se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Après sa surprise, Matt l'embrassa à son tour le sourire aux lèvres. Quand Harry stoppa le baiser, il lui répondit heureux :

\- Je suis aussi amoureux de toi Matthew.

Matt eut un grand sourire et retourna l'embrasser très heureux que ces sentiments, soient réciproques.

Fin du flash-back.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu m'aimais aussi. Annonça Matthew.

\- Moi non plus, tu m'as surpris quand tu m'as embrassé dans ma caravane.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'avais très envie de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as très bien fait. J'en avais envie aussi.

Après un moment de silence Harry annonça :

\- Bon anniversaire mon Ange.

\- Bon anniversaire mon Chat, déjà un an qu'on est ensemble. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que ça faisait un an.

\- Ne le soit pas et puis moi, je l'ai remarqué qu'hier soir en passant devant le plateau. En parlant d'hier soir, tu m'as manqué cette nuit, c'était le repas de famille.

\- Raah, j'aurais préféré être avec toi, c'était bien, mais tu m'as manqué.

Les deux acteurs passaient leur soirée et leur nuit ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils dormaient presque tout le temps chez Harry, car son appartement était plus grand. Ils leur arrivaient de ne pas dormir ensemble, quand de la famille venait ou des amis. Ils n'avaient dit à personne qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas qu'ils en avaient honte, mais c'était leur secret et ils préféraient que ça le reste. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on se mêle de leur vie privée, surtout que dans ce métier leur vie privée était vite publique à cause des média.

Ne voulant pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose, ils ne venaient pas en même temps et ne partaient pas en même temps.

\- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui bien sûr, hors de question que je passe une nouvelle nuit sans toi.

Matthew pris son petit ami dans ses bras, il lui avait vraiment manquait cette nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir l'un sans l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre.

\- Bon, on y va ? Les autres doivent être arrivés maintenant. Annonça Harry en souriant.

\- Oui sûrement.

Après s'être embrassé une dernière fois, ils allèrent dans la loge pour rejoindre leurs amis. Une fois tout le monde près, ils allèrent tourner un épisode de la saison 2. Malheureusement dans cette épisode Alec et Magnus ne se voyait pas, donc les deux amoureux ne purent pas se voir de la journée. Juste un peu pendant le temps du repas, mais comme ils étaient tous ensemble, ils ne purent pas être proche. D'ailleurs pendant le repas Matthew trouva Harry étrange, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je verrai ça ce soir avec lui. » Pensa Matthew en fixant son amant.

Une fois le repas fini, ils retournèrent tous tourner les dernières scènes de l'épisode. Matthew ne rêvait que d'une chose, finir cette journée et serrer Harry dans ses bras et pouvoir dormir contre lui. Quand la fin de tournage arriva, il rentra rapidement chez lui pour pouvoir se préparer pour ce soir. Il se doucha, une fois fait, il s'habilla correctement, c'était quand même leur anniversaire d'un an.

D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé lui trouver un cadeau, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de l'appartement d'Harry, il remarqua une boutique, il sourit et alla à l'intérieur. Une fois son achat fait, il poursuivit son chemin.

Harry était chez lui, en train de préparer un repas romantique pour fêter leur anniversaire. Il avait déjà installé la table, avec des bougies et du champagne. Il avait aussi baissé la lumière pour avoir une ambiance romantique.

Alors que le repas était en train de cuir, on sonna à sa porte, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Derrière ce bouquet se trouvait Matthew qui lui souriait et lui dit :

\- Bon anniversaire mon Chat.

\- Oh merci mon Ange, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est nos un an quand même, c'est important.

\- Tu es un amour.

Harry pris le bouquet et embrassa Matthew pour le remercier, il le fit rentrait en disant :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau.

\- Ah oui ?

Harry l'amena au salon, ou la table était installait et avec l'odeur du dîner qui cuisait dans le four. Matthew regarda la table surpris et émerveiller, il regarda Harry très ému :

\- Comme on ne peut pas avoir un dîner romantique dans un beau restaurant et bien, je l'ai fait venir ici.

\- C'est génial, merci beaucoup.

\- Oh, mais de rien mon amour.

Il l'embrassa chastement puis il le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise comme un gentleman ce qui fit rire Matthew. Une fois installait, il regarda Harry préparer leur assiette, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry arriva enfin avec leur repas, il posa l'assiette de Matt devant lui, en lui disant bon appétit. Ils mangèrent toute en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- C'est vraiment très bon Harry, tu es un vrai cordon bleu.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Une fois le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent ensemble, puis ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'ils discutaient, Matt collé au torse de son amant, mais Matthew ne tenant plus demanda à Harry :

\- Dis-moi, pendant midi, je t'ai trouvé silencieux, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

Harry le regarda surprit et incertain, il hésitait à lui en parler. Matthew le comprit alors il se retourna pour lui faire face et le rassura en disant :

\- Tu peux m'en parler, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- D'accord, tu sais, je me suis dit que peut être si tu es d'accord. J'aimerais qu'on le dise aux autres, pour nous deux. Je sais, on était d'accord pour ne rien dire, mais je me disais que juste leur dire à eux, en leur disant de ne rien dire à personne. J'aimerais qu'ils sachent qu'on s'aime, et aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir te tenir la main la journée ou t'embrasser sans avoir peur qu'on nous surprenne. Si tu dis non ce n'est pas grave, mais voilà, je voulais t'en parler.

Matthew le fixait surpris, il ne pensait pas que ça le peser de ne pas pourvoir s'afficher ensemble au moins devant leurs amis.

\- Tu veux qu'on leur dise comment ? Et quand ?

\- Sérieux, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, le dire aux potes ça ne me gêne pas. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir te tenir la main et t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie dans la journée.

\- Merci mon Ange.

\- De rien, mon Chat.

Après ça, ils allèrent se coucher heureux d'en avoir discuté ensemble. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de leur annoncer pendant la pause du midi. Il y avait Alberto, Katherine, Émeraude, David, Isaiah et Dominic. Il n'y avait que les acteurs, ils avaient attendu que les producteurs partent pour l'annoncer.

\- Les gars ont à quelque chose à vous dire, moi et Harry.

\- On vous écoute les gars. Répondit Émeraude.

\- Bon et bien, Matt et moi sommes ensemble.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Dominic.

\- Oui sérieux. Annoncèrent en même temps Matt et Harry.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, c'est génial. S'exclama Kat, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Félicitation les gars. Annonça Alberto.

\- Merci.

Puis leurs amis leur firent un câlin en les félicitant à nouveau très heureux pour eux. Une fois leurs amis calmés, ils se mirent à en discuter tranquillement :

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Isaiah curieux.

\- Euh... Un an depuis hier.

\- QUOI ! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dites ? Demanda Dom surpris.

\- Oui désolé les gars, on voulait le garder pour nous, avec les média ça va vite, après tu peux oublier ta vie privée. Regarder quand j'ai divorcé ça était l'enfer pendant plus de deux mois. Expliqua Harry.

\- Oui pas faux, on comprend, pas de soucis. Répondit David.

\- Du coup, on aimerait que ça reste entre nous. On pense en parler aux producteurs plus tard.

\- Pas de problème.

\- N'empêche, on a rien vu. Rajouta Alberto surpris.

\- C'était le but. Répondit Matt en souriant.

Après ce moment de révélation, ils retournèrent tous jouer les scènes. Ils ne leur rester plus beaucoup d'épisodes à tourner avant de finir la première partie de la saison 2. Ils avaient tous hâte de connaître la suite de l'histoire et de rencontrer les nouveaux personnages.

Ils venaient de terminer la journée de tournage, Matthew se diriger vers la sortie quand on le tira vers un plateau. Il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte de l'appartement de Magnus avec Harry en train de l'embrassait fougueusement. Il y répondit volontiers en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en les rapprochant de lui. Les mains d'Harry caressèrent son corps de toute part lui procurant des frissons. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus sauvages et torride, mais manquant de souffle, ils durent se séparer pour respirer à nouveau.

\- Et bien ça s'est du baiser. Annonça Matthew en reprennent difficilement son souffle.

\- Et que dirais-tu de continuer ce baiser chez moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix coquine.

\- Avec plaisir, mon Chat.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie main dans la main, comme ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans le studio. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Matthew le stoppa en tirant son corps contre lui et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Matthew.

Fin.


	4. Demande d'OS

**Bonjour, bonsoir à ce qui suivent mes recueils.**

 **Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresserai de me proposer des idée d'OS. Par exemple en me disant ce que vous souhaiterai voir dans un OS, un thème, une situation ou bien un résumé. Ou si vous avez une idée précise vous pouvez aussi me proposer. Et préciser bien si c'est un MALEC ou un SHUMDARIO.**

 **Faite les demande sur ce "Demande d'OS" et non sur les commentaires des OS. Comme j'alterne entre SHUMDARIO et MALEC, proposer un MALEC quand je viens de publier un SHUMDARIO et inversement quand je publie un SHUMDARIO.**

 **Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous êtes d'accord, ceux qu'y non pas de compte vous pouvez aussi proposer mettez juste bien un pseudo.**

 **Je noterai vos propositions est je les ferai au fur est a mesure. Je mettrais votre Pseudo au début de l'OS comme ça vous serai que c'est ce que vous m'aurait proposer.**

 **Merci par avance les amis et à bientôt.**


	5. OS N4 : MALEC Version corrigé

Résumé : Alec et Magnus ne c'était pas revue depuis une semaine, ce qui était trop long pour le jeune couple. Après l'arrestation de valentin tout les Shadowhunters ont étaient mobilisés pour retrouver l'épée mortelle. Donc Alec n'as pas pu se libérer pour voir son petit ami et Magnus lui manquait beaucoup. MALEC

Couple : Alec x Magnus

Genre : Amour, Romance, Famille, Amitié, Yaoi

Histoire proposer par : Sissi1789. Proposition : Pour du Malec, je propose une soirée en amoureux chez Magnus, un réveil près une nuit d'amour ou une soirée au pandémonium.

J'espère que ça te plaira :)

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

* * *

Soirée en amoureux :

Alec se réveilla par des coups portés à sa porte. Il soupira en voyant qu'il était à peine 7h, il se leva et ouvrit sa porte. C'était son parabatai, Jace venait de prendre une douche ces cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il portait déjà sa tenue de Shadowhunters et semblait bien réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jace ? Il est à peine 7h. Soupira le brun.

\- Oui, je sais désolé, mais je voulais te demander de t'entraîner avec moi.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre 8h au moins ?

\- Non, je suis en forme ce matin alors faut que je m'entraîne, allez vient.

\- Ok ok, je vais me doucher et j'arrive.

Jace lui sourit et partit content que son parabatai ait accepté. Alec ferma sa porte et alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Alec se mit à penser à Magnus, son petit ami, il lui manquait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Après la capture de Valentin et la disparition de l'épée mortelle, tous les Shadowhunters étaient mobilisés pour retrouver l'épée. Ils se parlaient par messages et ils s'appelaient tous les jours, mais il lui manquait quand même beaucoup.

Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, son téléphone sonna. Il traversa sa chambre et alla prendre son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Il sourit en voyant que c'était un message de Magnus :

* * *

Nouveau message :

De Magnus :

Salut mon ange, comment vas-tu ? Toujours débordé ? Tu me manques.

* * *

Alec sourit en lisant son message, il lui répondit alors :

* * *

De Alec :

Salut mon chat, bien et toi ? Un peu moins, tu me manques aussi.

* * *

Nouveau message :

De Magnus :

Ça te dirait de passer la soirée à la maison ? Si tu as le temps bien sûr.

* * *

De Alec :

Oui bien sûr, je viens à quelle heure ?

* * *

Nouveau message :

De Magnus :

Quand tu auras fini ta journée, tu n'auras cas m'envoyer un message quand tu arrives. Passe une bonne journée mon chou.

* * *

De Alec :

D'accord, je risque de finir tard, mais je viendrais. Merci, passe une bonne journée aussi mon chaton.

* * *

Il se dirigea à la salle d'entraînement le sourire aux lèvres, quand Jace le vu, il demanda :

\- Et bien, tu m'as leur de meilleure humeur que toute à l'heure. Tu as discuté avec Magnus ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Oh, tu rougis.

Jace se mit à rire en voyant son parabatai rougir et à bégayer en parlant de Magnus.

\- Je ne rougis pas.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu le vois bientôt ?

\- Ce soir, je vais passer la soirée chez lui.

\- Que la soirée ? Ok ok j'arrête, tu dois y être à quelle heure ?

\- Quand j'aurais fini le travail ici.

\- Tu vas y aller tard, tu sais quoi à 18h, tu pourras aller le rejoindre.

\- Quoi non, j'ai du travail et maman n'appréciera pas que je parte aussi tôt.

\- Je te couvre ne t'inquiète pas, j'inventerai un truc.

\- Je ne sais pas Jace...

\- Accepte, en plus tu meurs d'envie de le voir, ça se vois.

Alec le regarda surpris que son parabatai ait vu que Magnus lui manquait. Après un moment de réflexion, il répondit :

\- Ok, merci Jace.

\- De rien Alec, allez, on commence l'entraînement.

17h30 :

Alec était dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer pour rejoindre son petit ami. Jace l'avait totalement épuisé à l'entraînement, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de voir Magnus. La semaine avait étè long et fatigante, il avait hâte de le retrouver et souffler un peu. Mais il se demandait ce que Jace allait dire à leur mère. Ça se passait mieux avec sa mère, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement accepté sa relation avec Magnus.

Alors qu'il mettait sa veste, on toqua à sa porte, il alla, ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa mère devant la porte.

\- Que ce passe-t-il maman ? Demanda Alec d'un ton neutre.

\- Jace m'a dit que tu allais chez Magnus, car tu as eu des étourdissements pendant l'entraînement. Et aussi qu'il a fallu qu'il te force à aller le voir, car tu ne voulais pas laisser le travail à l'institut. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je préférerais rester là pour finir le travail et on n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'épée, ce n'ait sûrement rien.

Alec n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère est crue Jace, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Non non tu y vas, tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de grave. Allez vas-y.

\- D'accord, je rentrerai le plus tôt possible.

\- Non reste chez lui le temps qu'il comprenne ce que tu as.

\- Ok, j'y vais alors.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et retourna au travail laissant un Alec choqué. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et sorti de l'institut en direction de l'appartement de Magnus. Il décida de ne pas lui envoyer de message pour lui faire une surprise. Magnus pensait sûrement qu'il viendrait tard, alors il voulait le surprendre.

Il acérera le pas en voyant l'immeuble de Magnus au loin. Il avait vraiment hâte de le serrer dans ses bras. Une fois devant l'immeuble, il monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant sa porte.

Magnus était assis sur son canapé en buvant un verre de vin, il avait passer la journée avec des clients. Ce qui était très ennuyant vu qu'il ne pensait qu'a Alec, il lui manquait beaucoup. Il soupira en voyant qu'il n'était que 18h, il savait très bien que son cher Shadowhunter n'arriverait que vers 22h. Alors qui soupirait pour la vingtaine fois, on sonna à sa porte, il fixa la porte surpris.

Il se leva, posa son verre et alla ouvrir en traînant des pieds. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec devant sa porte, il se reprit et demanda :

\- Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard.

\- Jace m'a couvert pour que je puisse venir plus tôt.

\- Jace ? Et bien, je suis ravi qu'il l'ait fait, allez entre.

Alec entra donc dans l'appartement, une fois la porte fermée, il alla embrassait Magnus qui répondit tout de suite au baiser. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre ne voyant plus se lâcher, ils ne s'étaient pas vus que depuis une semaine, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour eux. Une fois le baiser stoppé, Alec posa son front contre celui de son amant et murmura :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué.

Ils se sourirent heureux de se retrouver après une semaine sans se voir. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter de leur journée respective. Alec lui raconta alors le mensonge de Jace sur son absence.

\- Et elle t'a cru ? Demanda Magnus surpris  
\- Oui, je lui ai dit que je préférerais rester à l'institut et elle m'a dit de partir pour me soigner.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le croirait.

\- Moi non plus, fin, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

\- Oui, tu as raison, profitons de cette soirée au mieux.

Alec se cala entre les jambes de Magnus et colla son dos au torse de son petit ami. Il soupira d'aise, heureux de pouvoir enfin être dans ses bras. Magnus entoura sa taille de ses mains et posa sa tête dans son cou en soupirant à son tour.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué Alexander. Remarqua Magnus en embrassant son cou.

\- Oui, cette semaine m'a épuisé. Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir là maintenant.

\- Vas-y repose toi mon ange, je te ferai un massage plus tard.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors un peu ?

\- Non pas du tout, quand tu dormiras, j'irai faire à manger.

\- D'accord, merci mon chat.

Alec s'endormit immédiatement en posant sa tête sur le torse de Magnus, signe qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Magnus le regarda tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir retomber amoureux de quelqu'un, mais c'était le cas. Il est fou amoureux d'Alec et il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

Après quelques minutes à l'observer, il posa délicatement la tête de son amour sur canapé et alla dans la cuisine. Où il commença à préparer à manger, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné. En fait, il avait arrêté de vivre depuis un moment. Mais grâce à Alec, il s'est mis à apprécier de nouveau de vivre. Sans lui, il serait encore un mort-vivant en train de faire la fête tous les soirs. Alors qu'il faisait cuir son repas, il cliqua des doigts pour mettre la table avec des bougies.

Alec fut réveillé par une douce odeur venant de l'appartement. Il se releva en se frottant les yeux, puis il alla vers la cuisine. Alec sourit en voyant Magnus avec un tablier entrain de cuisine.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. Annonça Alec en s'appuyant contre le mur en le fixant.

\- Et si mon chou, mais je cuisine rarement. Mais pour toi, je veux bien faire la cuisine.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup que tu le fasses pour moi, merci mon chat.

\- Oh, mais de rien mon ange, tu peux aller t'asseoir à table, j'ai presque fini.

\- D'accord.

Le brun se rendit au salon et sourit encore plus en voyant la table avec des bougies et la lumière baissée. Il s'installa et attendit son petit ami en souriant toujours, pensant que cette soirée était parfaite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus arriva avec les assiettes, il avait fait des paupiettes de poulet avec des légumes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant, la soirée était vraiment parfaite. Après le plat, Magnus apporta un moelleux au chocolat. Alec était vraiment surpris par les talents culinaires de son amant.

\- Et bien Magnus, c'était très bon, tu devrais cuisiner plus souvent. Dit Alec en souriant.

\- Pour toi, je le ferai mon chou.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent ensemble. Puis ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur le canapé en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Alec se retourna pour être face à Magnus, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Magnus y répondit en posant ses mains sur sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. La chaleur augmenta rapidement dans la pièce ainsi que leur souffle. Ils se collaient de plus en plus ne voulant pas être loin l'un de l'autre. Mais manquant d'air, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, Magnus demanda :

\- Tu veux que je te masse ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

\- Viens.

Il lui tendit la main tout en se levant, Alec la lui prit et le suivi dans la chambre. Magnus lui tendit un pantalon de jogging et lui dit de le mettre. Une fois le pantalon mit, il s'installa sur le ventre dans le lit avec son t-shirt en moins. Alec vit Magnus se changeait à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant torse nu. Magnus alla dans la salle de bains et ressortit avec une huile de massage. Il monta sur le lit en souriant à Alec et monta sur son dos à califourchon.

\- Allez fermer les yeux et détends-toi.

\- D'accord.

Alec ferma les yeux et sourit en sentent l'huile sur son dos. Magnus commença à le masser doucement en montant et en descend tout le long de son dos. Il appuyé par moment sur les zones ou les muscles était tendu, il pouvait entendre Alec soupirer d'aise.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, continue s'il te plaît.

\- À vos ordres chef.

Magnus continua donc son massage en parcourant tout son dos de ses mains. La peau d'Alec était si douce et les runes sur son corps le rendent encore plus beau. Alec commençait à s'endormir, quand il sentit les mains de Magnus descendre plus bas. Ses mains commençaient à masser son dos plus légèrement touchant à peine sa peau, mais qui lui procurer des frissons. Ses mouvements de mains devenaient sensuels réveillant une partie de son corps. Magnus continuait son massage en le faisant frissonner et en descendant toujours plus bas touchant presque son fessier.

Leurs respirations augmentèrent, Magnus massait toujours Alec, mais il ne servait plus à le détendre, mais plutôt à l'exciter. Puis il toucha enfin ses fesses, qu'il massa légèrement, il remonta et le massa pour ensuite masser plus fermement son fessier. Ce qui eux pour effet de faire gémir Alec qui était à présent bien réveillé.

 _ **LEMON :**_

\- M-magnus. Gémit-il quand Magnus massa son fessier.

Magnus ne lui répondit rien, mais continua en glissant sa main vers le devant de son boxer. En sentant sa main se glisser vers sa partie intime Alec releva légèrement les fesses pour l'aider. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant la main de Magnus prendre son sexe et faire des va-et-vient. Magnus se baissa et colla son torse à au dos d'Alec et embrassa son cou tout en faisant ses va-et-vient.

Alec bougea son bassin et toucha le sexe gonflé de Magnus avec son fessier ce qui le fit gémir. Alec recommença ce geste en allant plus vite, Magnus lui augmenta ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour les mettre tous les deux nus.

Les deux hommes gémissaient de plus en plus fort et accélérait leurs mouvements voulant plus de plaisirs. De sa main libre, Magnus commença à préparer Alec qui gémit en sentant son doigt en lui.

Une fois préparé, Magnus retira ses doigts et pénétra Alec en gémissant à l'unisson. Magnus bougea d'abord lentement puis accéléra en entendant son amant gémir plus fort. Magnus retourna Alec pour le mettre sur le dos et le pénétra de nouveau en touchant sa prostate lui procurant un plaisir plus intense. Il continua de toucher sa prostate, faisant gémir Alec, ils gémissaient toutes les deux très fort et avait une respiration irrégulière.

Sentant le moment de l'orgasme arrivé, Magnus pris le sexe d'Alec et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de reins. Puis ils se cambrèrent et ils jouirent en même temps en gémissant leurs noms respectifs. Une fois la jouissance passait, Magnus les nettoya en un claquement de doigts.

Alec se serra contre Magnus en reprenant sa respiration, il ferma les yeux en commençant à s'endormir.

\- Je t'aime Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, bonne nuit mon ange.

\- Bonne nuit.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Alec était toujours dans les bras de son petit ami. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Le brun caressa le visage de Magnus et replaça une mèche de cheveux. Il l'observa dormir, il adorait le regarder dormir, voir son visage si innocent et si serein.

Finalement, Magnus ouvrit les yeux, le coupant dans sa contemplation. Magnus le regarda et sourit en disant :

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, toujours, quand je suis avec toi.

Puis Alec l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur sa nuque, Magnus posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce. Après le baiser Magnus le regarda tendrement et lui demanda :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais comme un dingue ?

\- Oui hier soir, je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis quelque minute, le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Il soupira tout en se décalant de Magnus pour prendre son portable. C'était sa mère, il répondit :

\- Allô.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Qu'a dit Magnus.

\- Je vais bien, il a dit que c'était de la fatigue dû au travail. Je dois me reposer pour reprendre des forces pour ne plus faire de malaise.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, tu travailles trop en ce moment aussi. D'accord repose toi alors, tu n'as cas resté chez Magnus comme ça si tu refais des malaises, il sera là pour te soigner.

\- D'accord merci maman.

\- De rien, mon fils, tu diras merci à Magnus de ma part.

\- D'accord, je vais me recoucher, je te rappelle plus tard.

\- Bonne nuit et repose toi bien.

\- Merci.

Alec raccrocha en souriant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir rester chez Magnus. Il se tourna vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras très heureux.

\- On dirait bien que tu vas devoir rester ici un petit moment. Annonça Magnus en souriant.

\- Oui apparemment, tu vas devoir me supporter quelques jours.

\- Je devrais pouvoir m'y faire.

Puis les deux hommes se mirent à rire en s'embrassant, ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble sans que ça pose problème à la mère d'Alec. Après s'être embrassaient pendant un moment, les deux hommes s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre. En murmurant en même temps avant de s'endormir :

\- Je t'aime.

Fin.


	6. OS N5 : SHUMDARIO Version corrigé

Résumé : Et si les "je t'aime" de l'épisode 10 était les sentiments que Harry et Matt ressentent l'un envers l'autre sans oser se l'avouer. (SHUMDARIO)

Couple : Matthew x Harry

Genre : Romance, Amour, Fanfiction, Yaoi, Amitié, Humour.

Pour ce OS, j'ai combiner deux demande qui se rejoignais. J'ai donc décider de faire un mélange.

Proposer par : Chrome-chan96 :

Et si les "je t'aime" de l'épisode 10 était les sentiments que Harry et Matt ressentent l'un envers l'autre sans oser se l'avouer.

Et par Guest : 

j aimerai bien voir une demande en mariage de Matt a Harry :p petit délire, ou un réveil ensemble et déclarer aux membre du groupe sh qu'ils sont ensemble.

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

J'espère que ça vous conviendra, Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **"Je t'aime"** :

\- Magnus, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Après cette déclaration d'amour, Alec alla embrasser Magnus très ému par cet aveu. Puis ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre ne voulant plus se lâcher.

\- Coupez ! Matt, Harry, c'était génial. Vous interprétez de mieux en mieux leurs sentiments. Je suis impressionné.

Les deux acteurs se séparèrent en se fixant quelques secondes puis se tournèrent vers le producteur qui parlait en allant vers eux.

\- Tant mieux, on est ravi que ça vous convienne. Répondit Harry pour eux deux.  
\- Bon, on va faire une pause et on reprend pour les toutes dernières scènes.

Matt et Harry hochèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent vers leur caravane respective dans le silence. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se regarder, cette scène les avait perturbés. Personnes ne le savait, mais ces deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient depuis un moment. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ne l'ont jamais avoué, donc ils ignorent qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments. L'un comme l'autre n'osa pas l'avouer à l'autre pensant que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Une fois dans leurs caravanes, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur leur canapé. Cette situation ne l'est aidée pas pendant les scènes entre Alec et Magnus. Car ce qu'ils jouaient, ils le pensaient et le ressentaient réellement. Pour eux, ces scènes sont réelles, mais malheureusement ce n'était plus le cas une fois les scènes terminées.

Ils aimeraient tellement pouvoir faire ces choses dans la vraie vie, allez en rendez vous. Allez faire les magasins, allez manger aux restaurants. Ils en rêvent l'un comme l'autre, pouvoir être un vrai couple heureux et libre de se voir à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient envie. Au début quand ils avaient compris qu'ils s'aimaient, les deux hommes étaient heureux de jouer ces scènes et avait hâte de les faire. Mais maintenant ça leur faisaient plus de mal que de bien, car ils savaient que ce n'arrivera jamais dans la vraie vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent, vu qu'ils ignorent qu'ils partagent les mêmes envies.

Après avoir tourné la dernière scène, tous les acteurs et les producteurs firent un repas pour fêter la fin de la première partie. Le repas se passait très bien, tout le monde rigolaient, mais pour les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient autres chose. Ils ne montraient rien, mais ils étaient attristés de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qu'ils aiment.

\- Au fait, Harry, ça va depuis ton divorce, tu te remets ? Demanda Dominic.  
\- Ça va, je m'en suis vite remis au final. Je ne l'aimais plus de toute façon et c'était pareil de son côté.  
\- Ah bah tant mieux, tu retrouveras vite quelqu'un, j'en suis sur, beau comme tu es. Rigola Alberto en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.  
\- Oh, mais je le sais , que je suis beau. Répondit Harry en souriant.  
\- Magnus déteint sur toi, on dirait. Ajouta Émeraude en rigolant à son tour.  
\- Que veux-tu, j'étais fait pour ce rôle.

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble devant la ressemblance entre Magnus et Harry. Après le repas, ils discutèrent un petit moment avant de rentrer chez eux. Harry marchait tranquillement en direction de sa maison, après son divorce, il avait acheté une maison non loin du studio de la série.

Il entra chez lui, posa son manteau sur le porte manteau. Il alla dans son salon, alluma la télé et puis s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'était que 23h, l'asiatique n'était pas du tout fatigué. Alors il regarda la télé attendant que le sommeil vienne. Ce qui arriva au bout d'une heure, il s'était allongé en posant sa tête sur l'appui coude de son canapé.

Mais soudain, il se releva en sursaut en entendant la sonnette de sa maison. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille. Harry alla vers le hall, en soupirant, il regarda par l'œilleton. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Matt à travers, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il souffla un bon coup et ouvrit.

\- Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Harry en le fixant.  
\- Excuse-moi de débarquer à cette heure-ci, mais je dois absolument te parler. Je peux entrer ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, entre.

Harry se décala pour le laisser passer, Matt entra et alla directement vers le salon connaissant déjà les lieux. Harry le trouva très nerveux, il se frottait les mains et faisait les cent pas la tête légèrement baissée.

\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Si, si ça va, mais ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.  
\- Je vois et bien, je t'écoute.

Harry l'observait intrigué par son comportement, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Matt continuait ses cent pas dans le salon, puis il souffla un bon coup et annonça :

\- Écoute, je dois vraiment t'en parler, je ne peux plus le garder pour moi, c'est trop important pour te le cacher. Je pensais que ça passerait, que ce n'était qu'une phase, alors je n'ai jamais pensé te le dire. Mais voilà ça ne m'a pas passé, ça n'a fait que s'intensifier et là, je suis sûr que ça ne me passera pas.

Pendant son discours, Matt marchait dans le salon, regardant Harry par moment. Il avait parlé très vite, étant très nerveux, Harry le suivait du regard sans rien comprendre. Alors il l'interrompit en disant :

\- Matt, Matt, calme toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Son ami arrêta de marcher et le fixa quelques secondes puis il répondit :

\- Oui excuse moi, je me reprends. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis un moment, je suis amoureux de toi. Comme je l'ai dit, je pensais que ça me passerait, mais non, je suis amoureux de toi et rien ne pourra changeait cela. Et comme on joue ensemble un couple gay, je me suis dit que je devais au moins te le dire. Même si je dois t'entendre me dire que ce n'ai pas réciproque, je te dois la vérité.

Harry le regardait très ému et surpris, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Matt ressente la même chose que lui. Matt continuait de parler, mais lui ne faisait que regarder son visage si beau. Harry se rapprocha de Matt comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Voyant Harry marchait vers lui, il arrêta de parler surpris et ne sachant pas ce que son ami allait faire.

Il le comprit vite quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser sur les siennes. Matt posa alors sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa en retour, les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur ses hanches et le rapprocha de lui en collant leurs corps. Les deux hommes mirent tout leur sentiment dans ce baiser, voulant montrer à l'autre combien ils s'aiment.

Ils durent arrêter le baiser devant respiré à nouveau, Harry se recula un peu, posa sa main sur sa joue et annonça :

\- Je suis amoureux aussi de toi Matt, ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.

Matt sourit très heureux, il soupira alors de soulagement. Harry proposa d'aller s'asseoir pour discuter tranquillement et s'embrasser bien sûr. Harry entrelaça leurs doigts, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille. Matt se rapprocha le plus possible de lui en le fixant heureux puis il annonça :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose que moi.  
\- Moi non plus.  
-Et tu sais depuis quand que tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda Harry curieux.  
\- Je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi avant, mais je l'ai compris après cet épisode quand Alec et Magnus ont bu un verre après avoir guérit Luke. Et toi ?  
\- Moi un peu avant, au moment ou Alec et Magnus se sont rencontré. Quand tu m'as souri, j'ai était totalement éblouie par ton sourire.

En disant cela, il posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit à ce souvenir. Matt sourit à son tour en le voyant ainsi si proche et si heureux. Matt ajouta alors :

\- Dire qu'on a perdu tant de temps. Si on se l'était dit plus tôt, on aurait pu être ensemble plus tôt.  
\- À bon ? On est ensemble ?

Harry se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Matt, il prit son visage à deux mains et murmura :

\- Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va rattraper le temps perdu et ne plus se lâcher.  
\- Ne plus se lâcher ? Mmmh ça me va.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa tendrement ému d'être enfin ensemble. Le baiser devient plus intense plus passionné, leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre de caresses. Leurs souffles devenus plus fort et irrégulier, leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin et commencèrent à danser ensemble. On pouvait les entendre pousser de petits gémissements, tout en ce collant encore plus.

\- Alors ça s'est du baiser. S'exclama Matt en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Et il y en aura pleins d'autres, tu peux me croire.  
\- Oh ça, je veux bien te croire.

Après une trentaine de minutes à discuter, ils allèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Harry ne voulant pas se quitter ce soir. Le jeune couple se retrouva torse nu serrer l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait trouver ça prématurée, mais pour eux non, c'est naturel pour eux d'être aussi proche. Matt posa son front contre celui d'Harry et chuchota :

\- Je t'aime Harry.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Matt.

Ils se sourirent comblés et très heureux de s'être confié l'un à l'autre. Après un moment à s'embrasser, ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain :

Quand Matt se réveilla, il sentit une douce chaleur lui entourer la taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'il avait la tête posée sur le torse musclé d'Harry. Harry avais un bras derrière la tête, l'autre lui entourer la taille le serrant assez fort. Matt releva la tête pour le regarder dormir, il le trouva juste magnifique.

Alors qu'il le contemplait, Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant. Matt se hissa et l'embrassa chastement en lui demandant :

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Bonjour, très bien, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis un moment.  
\- Pareil pour moi. Dis, je me demandais pour les autres, on leur dit pour nous ?  
\- Tu veux leur dire ?  
\- Oui si tu es d'accord bien sûr.  
\- Je suis d'accord, on pourra leur dire en arrivant si tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, Matt alla l'embrasser en le remerciant. Ils passèrent un bon moment dans le lit à discuter d'eux. Ensuite, ils allèrent déjeuner en se demandant comment ils allaient l'annoncer aux autres.

Et enfin, ils eurent une idée, quand ils arrivèrent au studio, ils firent au loin leurs amis assis tous ensemble dans la loge. Ils allèrent vers eux en se tenant la main, à leur arrivée devant eux, il y eu un silence puis Dom demanda le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Non, je rêve, vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Non non, on se tient la main car on avait peur de se perdre dans le studio. Répondit Harry en rigolant.  
\- Et bien, des félicitations s'imposent, on est très heureux pour vous les gars. Annonça Émeraude le sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs amis se levèrent et leur firent un câlin en les félicitant et en leur souhaitant que du bonheur. Après les félicitations, ils se mirent tous à discuter de tout et de rien, le jeune couple se mit l'un à côté de l'autre en ce tenant la main. Matt se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui murmura :

\- Ça c'est bien passait, hein ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Ils se sourirent heureux, puis Harry murmura :

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent en oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, alors leur baiser ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui les regardaient en souriant, et leur disant qu'ils étaient mignons. Après un moment à discuter, ils allèrent tous se préparer pour le tournage de la deuxième partie. La journée se passa très bien, Matt et Harry purent se tenir la main et s'embrasser sans se préoccuper des regards des autres car ils les accepter et était tous très heureux pour eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, leur jeux d'acteur était meilleur ce qui ravit les producteurs. Ils ne comptaient plus se lâcher et aller passer leurs vies ensemble, ils en étaient persuadés. Car ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aussi, car pour eux cela avait été le coup de foudre.

Fin.

 **A bientôt avec un OS MALEC!**


	7. OS N6 : MALEC Version corrigé

Résumé : Alec avait enfin un jour de repos après plusieurs mois sans s'arrêter. Alors il pouvait profiter de ce jour pour aller a la plage avec sa petite famille.

Couple : Magnus x Alec

Genre : Romance, Famille, Amour, Yaoi

Proposer par De Kalia :

J'aimerais bien un OS Malec à la mer avec Max petit genre 2 ans , ça serait trop mignon :)

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Journée à la plage :

Alec, Magnus et leur petit garçon venaient d'arriver à leur hôtel. Alec avait enfin un jour de repos après plusieurs mois sans. Alors quand on lui a autorisé son jour de repos, ils n'ont pas perdu une seconde et sont parti pour la plage. Voulant en profiter au maximum, les deux papas décidèrent de dormir à l'hôtel et de partir le lendemain. Ils sont arrivés de bonne heure pour pouvoir bien profité de leur journée de repos ensemble.

Quand le petit Max avait entendu le mot « repos », il a tout de suite sauté de joie en criant « Voui, vacances, vacances ». Puis Alec et Magnus ont demandé où il souhaitait aller, il avait répondu alors : la plage. Au grand damne de son papa sorcier qui a une peur bleue de l'eau suite à l'événement traumatisant de son enfance. En effet quand son beau-père avait compris qui il était vraiment, il avait tenté de le noyer alors qu'il n'avait à peine 10 ans.

\- Si ça te gênes, on peut aller ailleurs. Avait suggérer Alec en voyant la panique de son compagnon.  
\- Non, on y va, pour mon petit cœur, je peux bien faire un effort. Avait-il répondu en caressant les cheveux de leur fils.

Ils se retrouvent donc à l'hôtel juste à côté de la plage, quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Max alla directement vers la vitre pour pouvoir voir la mer. Alec et Magnus le regardèrent tendrement, heureux de le voir aussi émerveiller par la vue. Max se tourna vers leurs pères et demanda :

\- On y va ?  
\- Pas tout de suite mon cœur, on range déjà les affaires et ensuite, on y va. Répondit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Max hocha de la tête et descendit de ses bras pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit à deux places pour attendre le moment venu. Alec et Magnus rangèrent leurs affaires, surveillés par leur fils qui était impatient de voir la mer de plus près. Leur chambre était assez spacieuse, avec un grand lit deux places, une grande salle de bain et une pièce pour Max avec un lit simple. Alec avait dit à Magnus qui pouvait juste prendre une chambre simple vue puisqu'ils y resteraient qu'une nuit. Mais Magnus lui avait alors dit que rien n'était trop beau pour ses deux amours.

Une fois les affaires rangées, ils pouvaient enfin y aller. Max descendit du lit et prit la main de ses deux papas pour se diriger vers la plage. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel toujours main dans la main, ils sentaient les regards posés sur eux, mais ça ne les gênaient pas. L'avis des autres ne les intéresser pas, ils étaient heureux ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte pour eux.

La plage était tout près, Max sourit en la voyant, il aurait couru vers elle s'ils ne l'avaient pas retenu.  
Ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille, éloigné des autres personnes et installèrent leurs affaires. Une fois les serviettes installées, ils enlevèrent leurs habits pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Mais soudain, Alec vu Magnus se raidir en fixant la mer, il alla rapidement vers lui et se mit en face de la mer. Il lui prit les deux mains, Magnus commença à avoir du mal à respirer, Alec posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura :

\- Hey mon chat, regarde-moi, aller respire, tout va bien. Aller souffle calmement, je suis là tout-va bien. Il ne t'arrivera rien, c'est promis.

Il continua de lui murmurer ses mots pour le rassurer et le calmer. Magnus retrouva une respiration correcte et se calma enfin, il remercia son amant en souriant. Il sentit une pression sur sa jambe, il baissa la tête et vu leur fils le regardant, Max demanda :

\- Qu'chest qui y a, Daddy ?

Magnus lui sourit pour le rassurer, il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

\- Ce n'ai rien mon cœur, tout va bien.  
\- T'aimes pas l'eau ?  
\- Si, mais disons que ça me fait un peu peur.  
\- Cha fait pas mal l'eau, tu richeque rien.  
\- Je sais mon cœur. Aller va t'amuser avec papa.  
\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Non, pas pour l'instant.

Il posa Max pour qu'Alec puisse lui mettre de la crème solaire, avant de partir vers l'eau, Alec demanda inquiet :

\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fait pas mon ange, je vais pouvoir mater ton corps de rêve.  
\- Pervers.

Alec lui tapa l'épaule en souriant, il prit leur fils dans ses bras et l'amena à l'eau. Magnus alla s'asseoir sur les serviettes en regardant ses deux amours dans l'eau en train de s'amuser. Et il pu admirer le corps parfait de son amant comme il l'avait dit. Il sourit comblé en voyant sa famille si heureuse, il vivait un pur bonheur depuis près de 4 ans. Magnus n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre une vie comme cela, avec un amant génial et un fils juste merveilleux. Quand Simon avait amené le bébé chez lui, cela avait été le coup de foutre pour le couple. Il était évident que ce petit bout de chou ferait leur bonheur.

Max était debout au bord de l'eau marchant doucement vers son père, une fois arrivé Alec lui prit les mains et marcha avec lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient dans l'eau à s'amuser tous les deux, puis Max regarda son « Daddy » qui lui sourit en le voyant.

\- On va voir Daddy ? Demanda Max en regardant son père.  
\- Oui bien sûr.

Alec prit Max dans ses bras et l'amena à son deuxième père, une fois au bord de l'eau, il le posa et le laissa marchait. Quand Magnus le vit approcher, il lui tendit les bras en souriant, une fois assez près Max se jeta dans ses bras en rigolant.

\- Tu es tout mouillé petit coquin. Rigola Magnus en se retrouvant mouiller à son tour.

Pour réponse Max lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à rire. Alec les rejoignit en souriant, il se baissa et embrassa chastement Magnus. Puis il s'allongea sur une des serviettes en fermant les yeux, leur fils ne manquait pas d'énergie ce qu'y les épuisaient tous les deux. Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il sentit un poids se poser sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux et pu voir son fils les mains appuyait sur son ventre en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Demanda Alec en souriant.  
\- On peut manger une glace ? Daddy veut bien. Demanda Max content.

Alec regarda son amant qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur fils. Le chasseur d'ombre accepta à son tour ce qui fit sautait de joie Max. Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent se chercher une glace, près de la plage où se trouvait un vendeur de glace. La petite famille arriva devant le glacier, Max salivait déjà en regardant tous les parfums. Quand le vendeur le vit, il demanda :

\- Bonjour mon petit, tu veux une glace ?  
\- Voui, z'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu veux quel parfum ? Demanda Magnus qui le portait dans ses bras.  
\- Chocolat, Daddy.

Magnus lui sourit, puis il regarda le vendeur pour confirmer la demande de son fils. Le vendeur prépara le cornet de glace sous les yeux émerveillé du petit Max. Une fois la glace prête, il la tendit à Max qui la pris dans ses mains en disant :

\- Merchi monsieur.  
\- De rien bonhomme, dit moi tes papas ont droit à une glace eux aussi ?  
\- Voui, même pluzieurs.

Les trois adultes se mirent à rire, puis Alec demanda une glace parfum vanille et Magnus une glace à la pistache. Le vendeur prépara leurs glaces, alors que Max avait déjà presque fini sa glace, Alec lui dit alors :

\- Doucement, mon cœur, mange tranquillement.  
\- Voui, Papa.

Alec lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, ça le touchait encore de l'entendre l'appeler « Papa ». La première fois qu'il l'a appelé « papa », il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie. Max faisait sa joie, son bonheur, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Le vendeur leur donna leur glace, Magnus le paya ensuite, quand le vendeur lui rendu la monnaie, il annonça :

\- Vous faites une très belle famille.  
\- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. Répondit Magnus en lui souriant.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur place tout en mangeant leurs glaces. Ce que le vendeur venait de leur dire les avaient très surpris, jamais personne ne leur avait dit ça. Mais cela leur avait fait plaisir de voir que certaine personne acceptée les familles comme la leur. Une fois sa glace finie, Alec embrassa la joue de son amant en lui disant :

\- Je t'aime mon chat.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Le couple se sourit heureux et complice, sous le regard content de leur fils. Une fois arrivait à leurs serviettes, ils s'allongèrent tous les trois pour une petite séance de bronzage. Max était entre les deux jeunes hommes, la tête posait sur l'épaule de Magnus, il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Alec ouvrit les yeux au bout de trente minutes. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de jour de repos. Alors pouvoir se poser comme ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Magnus les yeux ouverts en train de le regarder.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda le sorcier en murmurant.  
\- Très bien et toi tu as dormi ?  
\- Non, je crois que c'est impossible aussi près de l'eau.  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
\- Non, non ça va aller et puis Max s'amuse si bien, je ne veux pas gâcher sa journée.  
\- Tu ne gâcherais pas sa journée. Il s'est déjà beaucoup amusé. On peut rentrer à l'hôtel, on mange au restaurant et on revient ici plus tard.  
\- Non, pas besoin de rentrer pour manger, il y a un vendeur de hot-dog pas loin.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Magnus posa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant, Alec ferma les yeux en se collant encore plus à sa main. Puis Alec se rapprocha de son amant et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Magnus y répondit volontiers en se rapprochant encore plus pour approfondir leur baiser. Mais alors qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis quelques minutes, ils entendirent leur fils s'étirait en baillant. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser en baissant les yeux pour voir leur fils ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bien reposer Max ? Demanda Alec en souriant.  
\- Voui.  
\- Il est déjà midi, tu veux aller manger un hot-dog ?  
\- Voui, hot dog.

Max se mit à sautiller très content de manger un hot-dog. Après, s'être calmé, ils allèrent chercher leurs hot-dogs. Une fois le repas fini, Alec et Max retournèrent dans l'eau, regardé par Magnus depuis les serviettes. L'après-midi passa assez vite, Max s'amusait comme un fou dans l'eau avec son « papa ». Magnus les avait regardé toute l'après-midi, mais ça ne le gênait pas loin de là. Il s'était amusé à prendre pleins de photos d'eux voulant en garder un souvenir à la maison. Il était déjà 17h, Max couru vers le bord de l'eau en surprenant Alec qui ne s'y attendait pas. Une fois au bord de la plage, il appela Magnus :

\- Daddy, Daddy.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Max, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Daddy avait peur de l'eau.  
\- Désolé, mais ze veux pas qu'il reste tout zeul.

Alec lui sourit, fier de son fils, il s'inquiétait que son « Daddy » reste seul. Alec regarda son amant qui s'était, levait et les regardait en souriant. Puis Magnus parla assez fort pour qu'Alec l'entende :

\- Mon ange, vient m'aider s'il te plaît.  
\- À quoi faire ?  
\- À venir dans l'eau.

Alec le regarda surprit, il prit Max dans ses bras et alla rejoindre son amant. Une fois à côté de lui, il répondit :

\- Magnus, non, tu as peur de l'eau, tu vas encore faire une crise de panique.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'aider.  
\- Magnus, mon chat, tu n'as pas obligé.  
\- Je sais, mais je tiens à le faire, pour notre fils et pour moi. J'ai eu peur de l'eau toute ma vie, il est temps de vaincre cette peur.

\- Ok, mais tu me tiens la main et si je vois que ça ne va pas, on arrête et on rentre, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.

Alec mis Max par terre, tout en lui tenant la main, il prit celle de Magnus. Ils avancèrent doucement vers l'eau tous ensembles, Alec avait les yeux fixait sur Magnus, cherchant la moindre peur dans ses yeux. Ils étaient à quelques pas de l'eau, Alec s'arrêta et demanda inquiet :

\- Ça va ? Tu veux continuer ?  
\- Oui, ça va, on peut continuer.

Max qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment, lâcha la main d'Alec et alla prendre celle libre de Magnus en disant :

\- Cha va Daddy, on est là.  
\- Merci mon cœur.

Magnus souffla et avança doucement, puis enfin ses pieds touchèrent l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et souffla à nouveau, cela faisait 400 ans qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans l'eau. Mais avoir ses deux amours à côté de lui, il se sentait capable de surmonter sa peur de l'eau.

L'eau était à présent jusqu'à ses genoux, Magnus s'arrêta quelques minutes en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, Magnus. Annonça Alec en souriant.  
\- Oui, ces grâce à vous deux.  
\- Daddy est dans l'eau. S'exclama Max content.

Ils continuèrent de progresser dans l'eau, puis ils commencèrent à s'amuser tous les trois. Magnus était toujours crispé, mais la peur était moins présente. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller dans l'eau et pourtant, il était là à la plage avec son fils et son amant.

Après un moment à jouer dans l'eau, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel. En arrivant, ils lavèrent Max et le changèrent pour le repas. Une fois la petite famille prête, ils purent aller au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre un repas en famille. Le petit Max était épuisé après une journée comme celle-ci, alors quand ses papas le mirent au lit, il s'endormit instantanément.

Alec et Magnus, allèrent ensuite se coucher, étant autant épuisé que leur fils. Alec alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant, Magnus le serra dans ses bras en embrassant son front. Après un moment de silence Magnus murmura :

\- Merci Alexander.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Pour m'avoir aidé à surmonter ma peur de l'eau.  
\- De rien Magnus, je serais toujours là pour t'aider toi et notre fils.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent en se collant l'un à l'autre, ne voulant plus se lâcher. Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles, intensifiant leur baiser. Alec se plaça au-dessus de Magnus et commença à caresser le corps de son amant. Magnus gémit en sentant les mains d'Alec le caressait de toute part, le faisant frissonner.

Mais alors que ça devenait de plus en plus chaud, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la chambre. Alec stoppa le baiser et se replaça à côté de Magnus en disant :

\- Voilà notre petit monstre.

Et effectivement, Max entra dans leur chambre, il les regarda et demanda :

\- Je peux dormir avec vous ?  
\- Oui vient. Répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Max accouru dans les bras de ses deux papas, qui le réceptionnèrent en rigolant. Quand ils n'étaient pas chez eux pour dormir, Max dormait toujours avec eux. Il n'avait que 2 ans, alors les lieux inconnus lui faisaient encore peur. Il se plaça entre Alec et Magnus, qui firent attention à ne pas l'écraser. Une fois bien installé, Max ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement, les deux papas le regardèrent en souriant. Après avoir embrassait Alec, Magnus murmura :

\- Bonne nuit mon Ange. Je t'aime.  
\- Bonne nuit mon chat, je t'aime aussi.

C'est ainsi que la journée de repos se termina pour la petite famille.

Fin.


	8. OS N7 : SHUMDARIO Version corrigé

Résumé : Matthew et Harry sont en pleine interview, ils vont profiter de cette interview pour annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Couple : Matthew x Harry

Genre : Romance, Amour, Yaoi

Proposer par Guest :

SHUMDARIO : en lisant la fin j'ai penser a un truc  
pourquoi pas faire un OS d'une interview ou autre ou ils annoncent publiquement que ils sont en couple

Et par Marine62 :

SHUMADARIO : J'adore, pourrais tu en faire un pour moi un shumdario je te laisse le choix de l'histoire

J'ai combiné vos deux propositions, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

* * *

Interview :

Matthew Daddario et Harry Shum jr avaient une interview aujourd'hui pour la promo de la deuxième partie de la saison 2 de Shadowhunters. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils répondaient aux questions de la journaliste.

 **Journaliste :** **Dite-moi, cela ne vous dérangent pas si je vous pose des questions un peu plus personnelles ?**

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent un instant pour se mettre d'accord puis Harry lui répondit.

 _Harry :_ _Non, ça ne nous gêne pas._

 **Journaliste :** **Merci, j'ai entendu dire, que vous n'étiez plus avec vos compagnes.** **Depuis quand vous vous êtes vous séparés ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Ça va faire 2 mois bientôt._

 **Journaliste :** **Vous aussi, Harry ?** **2 mois ?**

 _Harry :_ _Oui._

 **Journaliste :** **Vous avez rompu avec vos campagnes en même temps ?**

 _Harry et Matthew :_ _Oui, en même temps._

 **Journaliste :** **Puis-je savoir la raison de vos ruptures ?**

 _Harry :_ _Oui, à vrai dire, nous voulions justement en parler publiquement._ _I mois, Matthew et moi,avions décidé de sortir ensemble._

 **Journaliste :** **Vous êtes en couple ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Tout à fait._ _Nous tenions à l'annoncer publiquement._

 **Journaliste :** **Je suis très surprise que vous voulez rendre votre relation publique.** **Vous n'avez pas peur des critiques et des articles qui parleront de vous ?**

 _Harry :_ _Non, pas vraiment, les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent._ _Nous ne voulons pas vivre cachés par peur des paparazzis._

 **Journaliste :** **Je vous comprends, puis-je en savoir plus sur votre relation ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Oui, nous vous l'avons dit pour pouvoir justement raconter notre histoire et pour éviter les rumeurs et les histoires inventées._

 **Journaliste :** **D'accord, vous m'aviez dit être en couple depuis 2 mois.** **Donc vous avez découvert vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre i mois ?**

 _Harry :_ _Non pas tout à fait, il y a eu une attirance dès notre première rencontre._

 **Journaliste :** **C'était il y a deux ans, quand les acteurs et les producteurs ont commencé à lire les scripts ?** **Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus de cette rencontre ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Oui c'est ça, en 2015, les producteurs ont donné rendez-vous à tous les acteurs pour qu'on se rencontre._ _Harry était la première personne que j'ai vue._ _C'était loin d'être comme la rencontre entre Magnus et Alec._ _J'étais calme et heureux de rencontrer mon partenaire pour le couple « Malec »._ _Je l'ai trouvé très charmant, gentil et amusant._

 _Harry :_ _Pareil pour moi, j'étais ravi de le rencontrer._ _Je n'étais pas déçu en le voyant._ _Très beau, gentil et drôle._ _Je me voyais très bien jouer « Malec » avec lui._ _Il y a eu tout de suite une alchimie entre nous._

 **Journaliste :** **Vous êtes donc tombez amoureux à ce moment-là ?**

 _Harry :_ _Non, a ce moment-là, je l'ai juste trouvé très attirant, mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux._

 _Matthew :_ _pareil pour moi, à ce moment-là, nous avons juste étaient attirer l'un par l'autre._

 **Journaliste :** **Je vois, donc c'était juste de l'attirance, est ce que cette attirance vous a aidé pour jouer les scènes entre Alec et Magnus ?**

 _Matthew et Harry :_ _oui, ça nous a beaucoup aidés._

 **Journaliste :** **Et quand êtes-vous tombés amoureux ?**

 _Harry :_ _La première fois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose, c'était pendant la scène du mariage au moment du baiser._

 _Matthew :_ _Oui, a ce moment, j'ai ressentit quelque chose de fort._ _  
_

 **Journaliste :** **Donc vous êtes sorti ensemble après cet instant ?**

 _Harry :_ _Non pas du tout, après le tournage, nous nous sommes vu._ _On en a discuté, mais nous avions peur_ _de_ _ce que nous ressentions soit le reflet des sentiments de Magnus et Alec._ _Donc nous avons décidé de rester amis le temps de savoir si nos sentiments étaient vrais ou juste dû au « Malec »._

 **Journaliste :** **Je comprends, vous êtes donc sorti ensemble il y a deux mois c'est exact ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Oui c'est ça, mais pendant, c'est deux ans, nous nous sommes vu pas mal de fois._ _On sortait beaucoup en dehors du travail._

 _Harry :_ _Puis un jour, nous avions eu un vrai rendez-vous comme Alec et Magnus._ _C'est ce soir-là que nous avons compris que nos sentiments étaient vrais et très forts._

 **Journaliste :** **Après ce moment, vous avez décidé de rompre avec vos copines respectives, comment ont-elles réagi ?**

 _Harry :_ _Pas trop bien, ça faisait plusieurs années que nous étions ensemble._ _Alors elle ne l'a pas très bien prit._

 _Matthew :_ _Oui, elle l'a prit assez mal, mais elle a fait avec._

 **Journaliste :** **Quant à vos collèges, sont-ils au courant ?**

 _Harry :_ _Oui bien sûr, nous leur avons dit juste après avoir rompu._ _Nous voulions à tout prix leur annoncer._

 _Matthew :_ _Oui, ils sont très bien vus notre rapprochement, je pense qu'ils se doutaient qu'on finirait ensemble._ _Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas surpris quand on leur a annonçait, ils étaient d'ailleurs très contents pour nous._

 **Journaliste :** **Votre famille l'est-elle aussi ?**

 _Matthew :_ _Oui, même si ça était plus dur pour eux de l'accepter._ _Aujourd'hui, ils l'ont accepté, mais ils leur à fallu un petit moment pour le faire._

 _Harry :_ _Pareil pour ma famille, ils ont encore du mal aujourd'hui, mais bon, je fais avec._ _Je ne leur en veux pas._

 **Journaliste :** **D'accord, c'est la fin de cette interview, mais juste avant de terminer, j'aurais une dernière question.** **M'autoriser-vous à publier ce que vous venez de m'annoncer ?**

 _Matthew et Harry :_ _Oui._

 _Harry :_ _On vous l'a justement annoncé pour que vous le publiiez._

 **Journaliste :** **D'accord, merci à vous pour cette interview.** **Je vous souhaite d'être heureux et vous souhaiter bonne continuation avec Shadowhunters.**

 _Matthew :_ _Merci a vous._

 _Harry :_ _Merci infiniment et à bientôt._

Fin de cette interview. Le lendemain dans le magazine de cette journaliste était publié l'annonce de la mise en couple des deux acteurs. Matthew était en train de le lire, quand Harry entra chez lui. Il lui sourit et posa le magazine en disant :

\- Elle en a fait un très bon article.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

Harry rejoignit son amant sur le canapé et l'embrassa chastement. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il était déjà 20h, après cette grosse journée de tournage, Matthew était rentré chez lui. Harry lui avait un repas de famille, il avait donc dit à Matthew qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Comment ça s'est passait ? Demanda Matthew en l'entendant soupirer.  
\- Plutôt bien, je crois qu'ils commencent à s'y faire.  
\- Ils vont l'accepter, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'y compte, c'est nous.

Matthew lui sourit, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry y répondit volontiers en posant sa main sur la joue d'Alec. Le couple s'embrassa pendant quelques minutes, toujours plus intensément. Mais manquant d'air, ils durent se séparer à contre cœur. Harry posa son front contre celui de Matt et annonça en souriant :

\- Je t'aime Matt  
\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Fin.


	9. OS N8 : MALEC Version corrigé

Résumé : Alec et Magnus sont ensemble depuis presque 2 ans. Mais malheureusement a cause de son devoir de Shadowhunters Alec vois Magnus très peu. Ce qui commence à peser au deux hommes. Magnus va un matin l'inviter au restaurant pour lui parler de quelque chose. Ce qui va inquiéter Alec.

Couple : Alec x Magnus

Genre : Romance, Amour, Famille, Yaoi

Proposer par Chrome-chan96 :

MALEC: Une soirée au restaurant avec demande (habiter ensemble, mariage...)

J'ai fini d'écrire toute vaut propositions je vais pouvoir publier. Vous pouvez recommencer à me proposer des idées sur "demande OS". Désolé si c'était trop long.

 _ **Version corrigé!**_

* * *

Dîner au restaurant :

Dans un appartement de Brooklyn, on retrouvait un couple endormi blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ce couple se trouvait être deux hommes, ils avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble. Car l'un des deux avait eu dû mal à admettre qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais un jour, il rencontra cet homme, qui se trouver être un sorcier. Ce qui n'avait pas aidé le Shadowhunters à céder à ces avances.

Mais un jour, il y céda, au grand bonheur du sorcier. Et aujourd'hui, il était ensemble depuis presque 2 ans. Le jeune Shadowhunters s'appelait Alexander Lightwood et son compagnon se nommait Magnus Bane.

Alec passait toutes ses nuits chez son amant, ne supportant plus d'être loin de lui. Mais il ne vivait pas avec lui pour autant.

Alec dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son amant. Il était arrivé tard, ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de passer la soirée ensemble. À vrai dire, ils ne passaient pas de soirée ensemble, le travail d'Alec le contraint beaucoup. Ce qui l'attristé énormément, il aimerait tant passer plus de temps avec lui.

Quand le réveil d'Alec sonna, il grogna en se collant encore plus à Magnus. Il ne voulait pas le quittait, il ne l'avait rejoint que très tard. Magnus sourit en le sentant se coller plus à lui. Il lui murmura alors :

\- Faut se lever mon Ange.  
\- Mmmh, pas envie.  
\- Je sais, j'ai envie de rester avec toi moi aussi.  
\- J'aimerai aussi, mais il faut bien se lever pour aller travailler.

Alec le serra encore plus en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux en souriant. Lui aussi aimerai passer plus de temps avec Alec, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible avec le travail d'Alec. Magnus se leva en soupirant de devoir se séparer de son amant, puis il lui murmura :

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, va prendre ta douche mon Ange.  
\- Merci mon chat.

Magnus alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, il soupira en pensant à sa journée loin d'Alec. Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, Magnus alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quant à lui, Alec sortait de la douche, il regarda l'heure, il était déjà 6h. Il commençait à travailler à 7h, il avait donc encore le temps. Alec s'habilla et alla rejoindre Magnus pour déjeuner ensemble en parlant de leur journée. Après le petit-déjeuner, Alec prit sa veste et alla vers l'entrée pour partir. Mais alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, Magnus l'appela.

\- Alec  
\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ce soir, tu voudrais bien qu'on aille au restaurant ? Je sais que tu finis tard, mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.  
\- Euh... Oui, je peux m'arranger.  
\- Super, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au restaurant.  
\- D'accord, celui de d'habitude ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.

Alec lui sourit, puis il l'embrassa tendrement en lui disant :

\- Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir mon chat.  
\- Merci à toi aussi, a ce soir.

Puis Alec partit pour l'institut, il n'était pas serein. Il se demandait ce que Magnus pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

« Et s'il voulait qu'on se sépare, à cause de mon manque de présence » Pensa Alec en se dirigeant vers l'institut.

Ça commençait à l'inquiéter, il soupira en ce disant qu'il allait y penser toute la journée. Il devait aussi s'arranger pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Même s'il était le directeur de l'institut, sa mère ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il soupira ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour pouvoir partir plus tôt sans que sa mère ne l'interdise.

En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, il soupira pour la centième fois se que remarqua Jace.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Magnus et moi, on va au restaurant ce soir, du coup faut que je parte plus tôt. Mais maman ne voudra jamais que je parte pour voir Magnus.  
\- Ah, je vois effectivement, c'est mal barré.  
\- Comme tu dis.

Jace remarqua soudainement le manque d'enthousiasme de son parabatai, il lui demanda alors :

\- Tu vas passer un dîner romantique avec Magnus, mais tu n'as pas l'air content.  
\- Si si, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et comme on ne se voit que tard le soir à cause du travail, j'ai peur que ce soit pour rompre avec moi.  
\- Mais non ne dit pas de bêtise, Magnus t'aime trop pour rompre. Et puis s'il voulait te quitter, il ne t'inviterait pas au restaurant.  
\- Mmmh peut-être.  
\- Mais arrête de penser ça, il t'aime trop. Allez calme toi. Et je vais trouver une solution pour que tu puisses partir plus tôt.

Alec souffla et se calma enfin, même s'il était moins inquiet, il se demanda quand même ce que Magnus voulait lui dire. Après avoir discuté un petit moment avec Jace, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner ensemble. Plus tard dans la matinée, Izzy les rejoignit vite suivit de Clary. Quand elles entendirent parler des inquiétudes d'Alec, elles leur dirent la même chose que Jace.

Alec passa sa journée à s'inquiéter de ce que Magnus avait à lui dire. Et en plus, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait partir à 18h30 pour le rejoindre à 19h au restaurant.

Il était dans son bureau en train de trier des papiers, il leva les yeux et regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était déjà 18h15. Si Jace devait trouver une solution, c'était le bon moment pour la trouver. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant toquer à sa porte, sa mère entra soudainement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?  
\- Jace vient de me signaler un désaccord entre un loup et un vampire dans un lieu public. Il faut que tu t'y rendes tout de suite.  
\- Un désaccord ?  
\- Oui, allez dépêche toi.  
\- Euh... D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.  
\- Bien, si tu me cherches, je serai dans mon bureau.

Alec alla directement rejoindre Jace qui se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement. Quand il entra, il lui demanda directement :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de désaccord ?  
\- Une excuse pour pouvoir partir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche-toi d'aller le rejoindre. Et habilles toi bien.  
\- D'accord, merci Jace.

Alec couru jusqu'à sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres, une fois arrivé, il enfila une chemise bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Puis il mit sa veste et sortit de l'institut en veillant de ne pas se faire voir par sa mère. Il se mit ensuite à marcher dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il allait se passer avec Magnus.

Quand il arriva devant le restaurant, il souffla pour se donner du courage. En entrant la serveuse l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bonsoir monsieur, vous avez réservé ?  
\- Bonsoir, oui au nom de Bane.  
\- Ah oui, il est déjà arrivé, suivez-moi.

Alec suivit la serveuse, devenant très anxieux tout d'un coup. Quand il aperçut Magnus, il se força à sourire et le rejoignit. Magnus se leva pour l'accueillir, Alec l'embrassa chastement encore timide en public.

\- Bonsoir mon Ange.  
\- Bonsoir mon Chat.

Alec s'installa en face de Magnus, il le regarda un instant et il le trouva extrêmement beau.

\- Tu es très beau, Alec.  
\- Tu l'es encore plus.  
\- Oh merci mon chou, on commande ?  
\- Oui.

Magnus fit signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle vienne prendre leur commande. Une fois la commande passée, le couple commença à discuter de leur journée respective. Pendant le repas, Alec essaya de ne pas penser à la suite du repas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors au moment du désert, il craqua et demanda :

\- Excuse-moi Magnus, mais là, je tiens plus, tu veux bien me dire ce dont tu veux me parler ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'ai rien de grave.  
\- Si justement, je m'inquiète.  
Magnus lui sourit comprenant son inquiétude, il lui prit la main puis tout en lui caressant, il annonça :

\- Écoute, ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble et depuis un moment je pense à t'en parler. Même si on se voit tous les jours, tu me manques énormément, j'aimerais qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble. Alors je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ?

Alec écarquilla les yeux très surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il regarda Magnus, il put voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Il comprit qu'il avait peur de recevoir un refus, il serra plus fort la main de Magnus. Mais avant d'avoir put répondre Magnus ajouta :

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être précipité, mais tu commences vraiment à me manquer et c'est de plus en plus difficile de te laisser partir le matin. Je t'aime tellement Alexander. Mais si tu refuses, je comprendrai.

Tout en parlant Magnus, s'était mis à jouer avec les doigts d'Alec, signe de sa nervosité. Ce qui fit sourire Alec, il regarda autour de lui puis se leva surprenant Magnus. Il se plaça à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi énormément Magnus, c'est difficile pour moi aussi. Tu me manques tellement si tu savais, on se voit tous les jours, mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'aimerais aussi qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent.

Après avoir fait une pause, il ajouta en le regardant :

\- Alors bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi.  
\- Vraiment, tu veux bien ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Ce fichant des regards, Alec l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Magnus l'embrassa en retour très ému qu'il est dit oui. Mais étant dans un lieu public, ils stoppèrent le baiser à contre cœur. Alec retourna à sa place en reprenant la main de Magnus dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent très heureux de ce moment de complicité.

Après un moment à se regarder Magnus demanda :

\- Mais pour ta mère, tu vas faire quoi ? Elle a toujours dû mal à accepter notre relation, alors accepté qu'on vive ensemble.  
\- Je m'en fiche de son avis. Elle n'a pas à choisir pour moi, si je veux vivre avec toi, c'est comme ça.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui à cent pour-cent, tu voudras bien venir avec moi demain ? Comme ça, on l'annoncera aux autres et aussi à ma mère ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- Merci mon chat.  
\- De rien, mon ange.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent chez Magnus, Alec envoya un message à Jace pour lui dire qu'il allait directement chez Magnus. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, le couple alla directement se couchait. Alec était épuisé, sa mère lui en demander beaucoup trop, pourtant le monde obscur allait bien. Depuis qu'ils avaient stoppé Valentin et récupérer les instruments mortal tout était calme. Mais sa mère était toujours inquiète, alors elle voulait toujours qu'il veille tard en cas d'urgence.

Alec soupira tout en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. Il voyait déjà la réaction de sa mère, elle n'allait pas accepter si facilement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Dors, tu es épuisé. Annonça Magnus en ayant vu le regard de son amant.  
\- Oui, merci Magnus.  
\- De rien Alec, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant à l'institut, Alec demanda à Jace de réunir tout le monde dans la cuisine pour leur parler de quelque chose. Jace partit rapidement chercher les autres, quand il revint, il était accompagné de Clary et d'Izzy. Alec demanda à sa famille de s'asseoir et de l'écouter, ce qu'ils firent interrogateur. Voyant les regards de sa famille, Alec annonça rapidement :

\- Voilà, je voulais vous dire que je vais aller vivre chez Magnus. Il me l'a demandé hier soir et j'ai accepté.  
\- Mais c'est super ça, je suis très contente pour toi Alec. S'exclama Izzy en le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Merci Izzy.  
\- Félicitation mon frère.  
\- Merci Jace.

Ils leur firent tous un câlin, Magnus y eut droit aussi. Après en avoir discuté un moment ensemble Clary demanda :

\- Et pour ta mère, tu vas faire comment ? Lui cacher ?  
\- Non pas du tout, je vais lui dire et si elle n'est pas contente, bah tant pis pour elle.  
\- Bien dit, Alec. Ajouta Jace content.  
\- Bon il faut qu'on aille lui parler maintenant. Annonça Alec.  
\- D'accord, courage. S'exclama Izzy.

Alec leur sourit, puis il partit avec Magnus main dans la main. Tout le monde à l'institut savait qu'ils étaient ensemble alors ça ne gênait pas qu'ils se tiennent la main devant eux. Le couple marcha alors jusqu'au bureau de la mère d'Alec. Quand ils arrivèrent devant là porte, ils soufflèrent pour se donner du courage. Après avoir entendu sa mère leur dire de rentrer, il ouvrit la porte. Quand sa mère les fit entrer ensemble, elle se leva surprise, elle demanda interloqueée :

\- Alec, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-il là ?  
\- Il a un prénom maman, nous voulions te parler de quelque chose.  
\- Bien, je t'écoute.  
\- Voilà, je vais aller vivre chez Magnus.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu as très bien entendu, je vais vivre chez Magnus.

Maryse les regarda très choquée, visiblement, elle ne le prenait pas très bien.

\- Alec, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un Shadowhunters et que tu dois être à l'institut pour mieux exécuter ton travail ? Que feras-tu s'il y a une urgence et que tu es à l'autre bout de la ville ?  
\- Déjà, l'appartement n'est qu'à 20 minutes de marche et s'il y a une urgence, Magnus me fera un portail pour que j'arrive le plus vite possible. Et puis je dors déjà chez lui tous les soirs, ça ne m'a pas empêché de bien faire mon travail. Et d'ailleurs, je ne peux même pas voir mon petit ami à cause de mon travail.  
\- Alexander... Commença Maryse.  
\- C'est Alec et je n'ai pas fini, je voulais juste te tenir informée, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais vivre avec Magnus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais comme d'habitude à 7h et repartirais au plus tard à 19h.  
\- 19h ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Un Shadowhunters doit faire passer son devoir avant sa vie privée. Tu le sais très bien et tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontre. Le devoir d'un Shadowhunters est le plus important pour nous.  
\- Non, pour moi le plus important, c'est Magnus. Je ne dis pas que mon devoir de Shadowhunters n'est pas important, mais il l'est moins que l'homme que j'aime. Ça fait deux ans que je fais passer mon devoir de Shadowhunters avant lui. Mais j'en ai assez, je ne le ferai plus jamais passer après mon devoir. Je continuerai à faire mon devoir ne t'inquiète pas, mais je veux aussi passer du temps avec mon petit ami.  
\- Alec, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça avant. Mais depuis que...  
\- Mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai compris qu'être un Shadowhunters ne voulait pas forcement dire ne pas avoir de vie. Tu préférerais que je reste cloîtrer ici ? Seul, sans jamais être heureux ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, je veux que tu sois heureux.  
\- Je le suis avec Magnus, maman, alors s'il te plaît accepte de me laisser vivre ma vie avec lui.  
\- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
\- Oui plus que tout au monde.

Maryse regarda son fils très surpris, il avait changé, il était devenu un homme meilleur. Et tout ça grâce à Magnus, elle posa ses yeux sur le sorcier et fut surprise de le voir verser des larmes. Alec vu son regard et se tourna vers son amant et le vit en train de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Magnus ? Mon cœur, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Excuse-moi, mais tu veux de dire tellement de choses émouvantes que je n'ai pas pu résisté de pleurer. Je suis vraiment plus important que ton devoir de Shadowhunters ? Tu es heureux avec moi ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Alec ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, si vulnérable, il n'avait jamais vu que son attitude et son manque de présence le touchait autant. Alors il oublia la présence de sa mère et prit les deux mains de Magnus et se rapprocha de lui en disant tendrement :

\- Bien sûr que je le pense, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu passeras toujours avant tout le reste. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas étais là pour toi, pardonne-moi mon amour. Mais je vais me rattraper, je te le promets. Je t'aime tellement, Magnus, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, tu es-ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.  
\- Tu es aussi ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux.

Maryse regardait la scène très surprise, elle ne pensait pas que leur amour était si fort. Elle pensait que ça passerait, mais là, elle venait de se rendre compte que ces deux hommes s'aiment énormément. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils sourire de cette façon, avec une joie aussi immense sur le visage. Après que le couple, se soit embrassait, elle annonça :

\- Excuse-moi mon fils, je n'avais pas vu à quel point tu tenais à Magnus. Je suis désolé et j'accepte bien sur, que tu vives ta vie.  
\- Merci maman.

Alec prit sa mère dans ses bras très heureux qu'elle ait enfin compris que Magnus était très important. Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter de la suite des événements, Alec décida d'aménager chez Magnus dès maintenant. Magnus claqua alors des doigts en annonçant que ses affaires étaient déjà chez lui. Après avoir discuté pendant un moment, Magnus décida de rentrer, car les clients allaient l'attendre. Alec le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrer, une fois dehors, Alec le serra dans ses bras quelque instants avant de dire :

\- À ce soir, mon chat.  
\- À ce soir, passe une bonne journée mon ange.  
\- Merci à toi aussi, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Alec retourna à l'intérieur le sourire aux lèvres en pensant que ce soir, il rentrerait chez lui et retrouvera son petit ami.

Fin.


	10. OS N9 SHUMDARIO Version corrigé

Résumé : Matthew était depuis un moment amoureux d' Harry. Mais ses émotions refoulées ne l'aidaient pas, un jour n'y tenant plus il explosa ne supportant plus autant de souffrance.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fanfiction, amitié

Couples : Matthew x Harry

Proposé par Marine62 : ce serait par rapport à la saison 2, Matt est de plus en plus amoureux d' Harry et a donc du mal à se contenir durant les scènes et finit par péter un plomb devant tout le monde durant le tournage du 2x11

J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Sentiments refoulés de Matthew :

Nous nous trouvions dans le studio de la série Shadowhunters, aujourd'hui avait lieu le tournage de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2. Tout le monde était dans la loge en train de se faire maquiller, tout en relisant le script. Tous les acteurs étaient concentrés sur leur texte, sauf un, Matthew était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Personne n'était au courant, mais il était tombé amoureux d'Harry, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais les faits étaient là, il était fou amoureux de lui et malheureusement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ses émotions.

De ce fait, il était déconcentré pendant les tournages surtout ceux avec Harry. Ne pas pouvoir être avec lui l'attristait énormément, il était très proche d'Harry, les deux acteurs s'entendaient très bien ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Aujourd'hui, il était encore plus déconcentré car il avait fait un rêve érotique. Il en avait honte, de faire ce genre ce rêve avec Harry. En arrivant ce matin, il eut du mal à le regarder tellement il était gêné.

Après la séance maquillage et habillage, les réalisateurs leur expliquèrent la journée de tournage. Matthew essaya de se concentrer le plus possible, mais savoir Harry si près de lui ne l'aidait pas à être attentif. Une fois les explications terminées, les acteurs se rendirent sur les plateaux pour tourner leurs scènes respectives. Matthew alla sur la sienne, accompagné de Dominic, devant tourner sa première scène.

Alec et Jace s'entraînaient ensemble tout en discutant de Clary. Le tournage se passa très bien, ils durent tout de même la tourner plusieurs fois. Matthew retourna dans la loge pour se changer pour sa deuxième scène, avec Émeraude cette fois. Quand il rentra, il remarqua que Dominic l'avait suivi, il alla s'asseoir, son ami le suivit et se mit en face de lui. Dominic se mit à le fixer, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, il lui demanda alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Je te trouve étrange depuis quelques jours, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Il ne m'arrive rien.

\- Si tu voulais être convaincant, ça n'a pas marché.

Après un moment de réflexion, Matthew annonça en murmurant :

\- Je suis amoureux.

\- Oui, je sais, tu as une copine depuis un moment.

\- Non, je veux dire que je suis amoureux d'une autre personne.

\- Oh, je vois, ne me dis pas que tu trompes ta copine quand même .

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne ferai jamais ça. Et puis ce n'est pas réciproque donc c'est perdu d'avance.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu as demandé à cette fille.

\- Non...

Matthew regrettait de lui avoir dit ça, il ne voulait pas lui avouer de qui il était amoureux, mais son ami ne le lâcherait pas. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Dom qui lui demanda :

\- explique-moi, je ne comprends pas ton comportement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Allez parle-moi, on est ami, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je... Ok, je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry et c'est de plus en plus difficile de le voir tous les jours et de devoir jouer ces scènes. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec lui, mais il n'est pas gay. J'en souffre vraiment et être aussi proche ne m'aide pas du tout.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui sérieux. Et j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, tout le temps.

\- Oui, je vois, je comprends pourquoi tu es étrange depuis quelque temps. Mais tu sais, il ressent peut-être la même chose. Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- En parler à Harry ? Mais ça ne va pas non, je ne peux pas lui en parler. Je ne veux pas compliquer notre amitié.

\- Ça ne compliquerait rien, il comprendrait, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas Dom.

\- Réfléchis-y.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, les amis sont faits pour ça.

Les deux amis discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, puis on les appela pour les prochaines scènes. Matthew alla rejoindre Émeraude, pendant que Dom rejoignait Alberto et Kat pour leur scène.

La journée de tournage se déroula bien, mais malheureusement, Matthew était très distrait, ce qu'y rendait son travail très difficile. Pendant les scènes « Malec », il n'arrêtait pas de se tromper dans son texte, ne se mettait pas aux bons endroits. Pour la dernière scène entre Alec et Magnus, ce fut là que les réalisateurs stoppèrent la scène pour que Matthew se reprenne. Ils allèrent tous dans la loge pour faire une pause, c'est là que les réalisateurs essayèrent de dire à Matthew de faire son travail correctement.

\- Matthew, enfin, concentres-toi, tu ne fais que des erreurs depuis ce matin.

\- Désolé, j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment.

\- Je comprends que tu ais des problèmes, mais tu es un professionnel, tu devrais savoir faire passer tes problèmes personnels de côté pour faire un bon travail.

Matthew les regarda fixement, son regard s'assombrit, les émotions des derniers jours remontèrent et il explosa :

\- Désolé d'être un humain avec des émotions humaines. Je ne peux pas être un robot sans émotions, désolé, mais je suis humain comme tout le monde.

Il avait parlé avec énervement les poings serrés sentant sa colère monter. Tout le monde le regardait avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à le voir réagir ainsi.

\- Tu ferais bien de te calmer, si tu ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes que tu en as. Répondit l'un des réalisateurs.

La tension de Matthew grimpa en flèche, tout ce qu'il réprimait depuis tant de temps plus cette émotion refoulée le fit exploser encore plus. Ne voulant pas frapper ce réalisateur, il frappa sur l'un des miroirs de la loge. Puis il sortit de la loge sous les regards choqués de ses amis et des réalisateurs, Dominic décida d'intervenir et annonça :

\- Il n'est vraiment pas bien en ce moment. J'ai parlé avec lui tout à l'heure, il est vraiment mal, une fois calmé, il viendra s'excuser, mais là, il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, désolé, mais c'est tombé sur vous.

\- Je comprends, à l'avenir pour éviter ce genre d'événement, venez nous voir quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Tout le monde acquiesça, puis les réalisateurs leur dirent de rentrer chez eux et qu'ils termineraient demain.

Matthew marchait dans le studio, il s'était calmer et regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir de cette façon, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois avait finit par sortir. Matt n'avait pas osé regarder Harry, de peur de voir sa réaction. Sa main lui faisait affreusement mal, des petits bouts de verre étaient plantés dans son poing. Alors qu'il marchait, des voix l'appelèrent au loin, il se retourna et put voir les réalisateurs. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils lui annoncèrent que Dom leur avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas bien en ce moment et qu'ils comprenaient sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il s'excusa tout de même de son comportement et qu'il allait se reprendre. Après avoir discuté pendant un moment, ils l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie pour le soigner.

Il était assis sur une chaise, pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de sa main. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry, à quel point il rêverait de l'embrasser en dehors du tournage et de vouloir le voir plus souvent.

On toqua à la porte le coupant dans ses rêveries, la personne entra, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry rentrer. Les réalisateurs lui avaient dit que tous ses amis étaient partis, Harry s'approcha de lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ta main ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Douloureux, mais c'est mérité après avoir fait une scène devant tout le monde.

\- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais je me sens honteux d'avoir réagi comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde comprend, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer ce qu'y fonctionna immédiatement. Harry demanda à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls, elle accepta. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Matthew se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça à l'infirmière. Il se mit à tirer sur son pull tout en fixant le sol gêné.

\- Allez raconte-moi tout. Annonça doucement Harry.

\- Te raconter quoi .

\- Ce qu'il t'arrive, je suis assez vexé que tu en ai parlé à Dom et pas à moi. Allez dit moi tout.

\- Désolé, Dom a fini par remarquer que ça n'allait pas fort.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais je n'osais pas te demander de peur que tu ne veuilles pas me parler.

Matthew sentit ses joues rougirent en entendant ses paroles, il souffla pour prendre de l'air puis il se décida à parler :

\- D'accord, depuis quelque mois, j'ai développé des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. J'en souffre beaucoup, car je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est la première fois que je ressens un aussi grand amour pour quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas concentré, je n'arrête pas penser à cette personne. Et j'ai fini par craquer devant tout le monde.

\- Je comprends mieux, n'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi dans ta situation. Tu me fais penser à Alec lui aussi n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je lui ressemble beaucoup sur ce point.

Harry le fixa le rendant mal à l'aise, puis il comprit et annonça alors :

\- Tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme, c'est ça.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux et rougit en voyant qu'il avait compris, il hocha de la tête n'arrivant plus à parler. Il était tellement gêné d'en parler avec lui, mais d'un côté, il se sentait soulager de lui avouer tout cela. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Dom, sur le fait de tout lui dire pour connaître ses sentiments à lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, c'était si difficile, comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Harry le regardait, il voyait bien qu'il était totalement perdu, il était triste de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Puis Matthew sourit tout en le regardant et il lui demanda :

\- Tu te souviens quand on a tourné la scène où Alec a dit je t'aime pour la première fois à Magnus ?

\- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

\- Ces mots, ont été totalement vrai pour moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Matthew venait vraiment de lui dire ce qu'il croyait . Pour être sûr, il lui demanda :

\- Tu pensais ces mots comme si tu me les disais. C'est ce que tu veux dire.

\- Oui, c'est ça, j'ai dit je t'aime comme si je te le disais à toi.

Matthew baissa les yeux de honte et de gêne, il ne pensait pas lui avouer un jour, mais voilà, il en avait assez de mentir tous les jours. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux et croiser les siens, ne voulant pas le voir le rejeter. La main d'Harry se posa sur son menton qu'il leva doucement, il le regarda surpris, puis Harry lui demanda en souriant :

\- Peux-tu me redire ces mots, je crois avoir mal compris ce que tu voulais me dire ce jour-là.

Matthew n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry lui avait avoué indirectement ses sentiments. Il le fixa, sa main se posa sur sa joue, puis il annonça en souriant :

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Matt.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui pour de vrai, je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. J'avais fini par désespérer.

\- Je le pensais aussi, si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry.

\- Je le sais maintenant et je t'aime aussi.

Matthew sourit, comblé et enfin heureux, ne tenant plus, il alla embrasser Harry rêvant de ses lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. Harry répondit volontiers au baiser en soupirant d'aise, il en rêvait aussi, oh oui, il en rêvait de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les deux hommes se collèrent ne pouvant plus supporter autant de distances entre leurs deux corps. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, leurs respirations devenues irrégulières et fortes. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, les deux acteurs durent se séparer pour prendre de l'air.

Le lendemain, Matthew s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour son comportement et annonça que lui et Harry étaient ensemble après avoir rompu avec leurs copines respectives. Le soir même, ils firent une fête pour fêter dignement leurs mises en couple, ils étaient tous très contents pour eux. Après ça, Matthew put tourner les scènes correctement, sortant enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Les deux hommes étaient très heureux ensemble, ils se voyaient tous les soirs et sortaient souvent en amoureux. Leurs familles avaient eu du mal en l'apprenant, mais ils l'avaient tous accepté les voyants heureux ensemble. Quant à leurs ex, elle l'avait moyennement bien pris, mais comme leurs familles, elles l'avaient accepté, étant tout de même, heureuses pour eux. Et tous les soirs Matt était heureux de pouvoir dire à son petit ami :

Je t'aime.

Fin.


	11. OS N10 MALEC

Résumé : Suite à un combat contre des démons, Magnus perd la mémoire. Comment faire pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? Va-t-il seulement la récupérer ?

Couple : Alec x Magnus

Genre : Romance, Amour, Yaoi, Famille

Proposer par Sao Sakura:

Pourquoi pas un OS où par exemple a la suite d'un combat ou autre Alec ou Magnus ( de pref Magnus *.*) perd la mémoire et son copain s'inquiéterai évidemment et ferais tout pour qu'il se souvienne de lui

* * *

Perte de la mémoire :

Dans l'institut de New-York, travaillait les Shadowhunters de cette ville, ils protégeaient les habitants des démons. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Valentin était mort, retrouvant la paix dans New-York. Mais les démons eux étaient toujours présents voulant tuer les terrestres. Aujourd'hui, c'était Jace le dirigeant de l'institut, Alec l'avait désignait directeur considérant que Jace serait le mieux à ce poste.

Alec venait d'arriver à l'institut accompagné de Magnus, son petit ami avec qui il habitait. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient très heureux ensemble. Alec essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec son amant, mais c'était compliqué avec son métier. Alors Magnus l'accompagnait de temps en temps quand il n'avait pas de client de prévu dans la journée.

Le couple alla directement voir ses amis qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'armes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils purent voir qu'ils se préparer à partir, Alec demanda alors à Jace :

\- Une urgence ?  
\- Oui, on a détecté une énergie importante de démon en ville. On partait voir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien.

Alec alla préparer son arc et ses flèches, une fois ses amis prêts, ils allèrent les attendre à l'entrée de l'institut. Magnus quant à lui regarder son amant se préparer en souriant, quand Alec s'en redit compte, il lui sourit en lui demandant :

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de nous accompagner ?  
\- Non pas du tout et puis je pourrais être avec toi alors ça me va.  
\- Merci mon chat.  
\- De rien, mon amour.

Le Shadowhunters posa son arc, se rapprocha de Magnus et l'embrassa tendrement. Magnus le colla à lui en approfondissant le baiser, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami. Entre deux baiser, Alec tenta de dire :

\- Mon chat (baiser), les autres (baiser) nous attendent.  
\- Mmmh, d'accord d'accord, je te lâche.

Alec se mit à rire en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses amis. Une fois avec eux, ils se mirent en route, Jace devant, suivi de Clary et d'Isabelle qui discutaient tranquillement. Le couple était derrière discutant eux aussi, après la mort de Valentin, les deux amoureux ont pu passer plus de temps ensemble et donc se rapprocher encore plus. A présent, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, leur amour était devenu beaucoup plus fort et intense.

Les Shadowhunters s'arrêtèrent tous en entendant des hurlements de démon, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte de New-York. Les démons surgirent la gueule grande ouverte, fonçant sur eux. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes et commencèrent à les tuer un par un. Les démons étaient très nombreux, mais grâce à la magie de Magnus, ils arrivaient mieux à les éliminer.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minute à combattre, ils réussirent enfin à tous les éliminait. Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement et d'épuisement. Pensant les avoir tous tué, ils baissèrent leur garde, mais malheureusement, il en restait un. Un fonça sur Alec qui ne l'avait pas vu, Magnus lui cria de faire attention. Magnus se plaça devant lui en usant de la magie pour le protéger, mais le démon était très puissant et arrivait à faire disparaître la magie de Magnus.

\- Magnus, va t'en, vite. Cria Alec voyant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger.  
\- MAGNUS.

La magie de Magnus disparu, le démon poussa violemment Magnus contre un mur qui retomba au sol inconscient. Alec cria son prénom en le voyant inerte au sol, mais le démon était toujours là devant lui prêt à l'attaquer. Mais avant qu'il puisse l'attaquer, Jace lui planta son poignard dans la poitrine, le démon disparu ne laissant aucune trace.

Alec accourus vers Magnus criant toujours son prénom, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant du sang à l'arrière de sa tête. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il soupira de soulagement en entendant son cœur battre. Mais Magnus perdait énormément de sang et sa respiration était très faible. Alec ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, il commença à paniquer, voyant l'état de son parabatai Jace s'agenouilla et lui parla doucement :

\- Alec, il faut le ramener à l'institut et appeler les frères silencieux pour qu'il le soigne. Aller reprend toi mon frère, on va le sauver.

Alec reprit doucement son souffle et hocha de la tête, il prit Magnus dans ses bras et le porta. Il pue voir qu'Izzy s'était mis à pleurer ainsi que Clary, elles s'inquiétaient aussi beaucoup pour leur ami. Ils se mirent en route pour l'institut, Jace avait déjà prévenu les frères silencieux pour qu'ils puissent intervenir rapidement.

Magnus avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Alec, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va te soigner, je suis là mon amour. Tient bon.

Heureusement pour eux l'institut n'était pas loin de l'endroit ou à eu lieu l'attaque, ils arrivèrent donc rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent à l'infirmerie, une fois arrivait, Alec posa Magnus sur l'un des lits et prit sa main. Puis l'infirmière commença à soigner la plaie et essaya d'arrêter le saignement. Alec n'avait pas lâché la main de Magnus ne voulant pas le laisser. Jace et les autres étaient là et regardaient tristement les deux amoureux.

Soudainement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, un frère silencieux venait d'entrer. Il s'approcha des Shadowhunters, une fois à leur hauteur, il annonça :

 _Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez sortir._

\- Non, hors de question que je le laisse seul. Répondit Alec en serrant la main de son amant.

 _Je comprends ta tristesse, Alec Lightwood, mais je dois être seul pour le soigner._

Alec regarda Magnus avec tristesse, il était si pâle, son inquiétude ne fit que grandir. Il embrassa la paume de sa main et murmura :

\- Je ne serai pas loin, revient, je t'en prit mon chat, je t'aime.

Puis il sortit de la pièce suivie de ses amis, une fois sorti Izzy alla prendre son frère dans ses bras pleurant silencieusement. Alec posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit lui aussi à pleurer, Jace lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterai pas. Murmura Alec en pleurant.  
\- Il va s'en sortir, je te le promets grand frère.  
\- Je l'aime tellement.  
\- Je sais, il t'aime aussi beaucoup, il ne te laissera pas. Aller va te reposer un peu.  
\- Non, je veux être là quand le frère silencieux sortira.

Il alla vers l'infirmerie, puis il alla s'asseoir par terre près de la porte. Ses amis le voyant faire, ils se regardèrent puis le rejoignirent en se plaçant à côté de lui. Jace posa son bras autour de ses épaules, Alec posa sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux, il murmura :

\- Merci.  
\- De rien, mon frère, je serais toujours là pour toi.

1 heure plus tard :

Alec s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Jace, toute cette inquiétude l'avait totalement épuiser. Jace, Izzy et Clary étaient rester auprès de lui ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

Mais alors qu'il dormait, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit le réveillant aussitôt. Il se leva et rejoignit le frère silencieux et lui demanda :

\- Comment il va ?

 _Il s'en remettra, il ne saigne plus._

\- Il est réveillé ?

 _Non, mais sous peu, il se réveilla. Je vais rester ici pour voir son état quand il sera réveillé. Vous pouvez aller le voir._

\- Merci, merci infiniment.

Les Shadowhunters se rendirent dans l'infirmerie pour le voir, il avait repris des couleurs ce qu'y les soulagea. Alec alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, en lui prenant la main, il sourit en sentant que sa main était plus chaude que toute à l'heure. Alec se mit à le regarder en souriant, il l'aimait tellement, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Magnus était sa vie, il lui avait ouvert les yeux, le poussant à s'ouvrir et être enfin lui-même.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit la main de Magnus serrer la sienne. Il le regarda et le vit enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement, Magnus regarda autour de lui sans comprendre ou il se trouvait.

\- Magnus ? Tu vas bien ?

Magnus tourna son regard et croisa le regard inquiet d'Alec, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Alec écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il sentit les yeux lui piquer, il se reprit en disant :

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, Magnus.  
\- Non, c'est n'est pas une blague, je ne vous connais pas, désolé.

Alec sentit son cœur se briser, l'amour de sa vie ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il se mit à pleurer ne pouvant pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Magnus fut très surpris de le voir pleurer, ça l'attrista de le mettre dans cet état. Ne savant pas quoi dire, Jace parla pour son parabatai :

\- Magnus, c'est Alec, ton petit ami, tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?  
\- Mon petit ami ? Non désolé, vraiment, je ne me souviens pas.  
\- Et nous, tu te souviens de nous ? Demanda Clary triste.  
\- Non, je ne vous reconnais pas.

Ses amis le regardèrent très triste qu'il ne se souvienne de personne, Jace lui demanda alors :

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?  
\- De rien, je me souviens juste de mon prénom et de mon nom : Magnus Bane.

Dans un sens, ça les soulager, ce n'était pas juste eux qu'il avait oubliés, mais toute sa vie. Alec n'arrivait plus à parler, il ne faisait que regarder son petit ami qui ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il ne se rappeler pas de leur première rencontre ni de leur premier baiser, rien, il ne se souvenait de rien. Izzy décida d'aller appeler le frère silencieux pour qu'il l'examine.

 _Je vois, suite à sa blessure à la tête, il a perdu la mémoire, c'était à prévoir._

\- Mais il va retrouver la mémoire ? Demanda Alec en regardant Magnus.

 _Oui, ce ne sera que temporaire, mais je ne serai vous dire quand il récupérera sa mémoire. Ça peut prendre une semaine comme plusieurs mois. Le mieux est de lui parler de sa vie, de ses amis._

\- Ça va être long de lui raconter 400 ans de vie. Répondit Jace.  
\- 400 ans ? Est-ce seulement possible de vivre aussi longtemps ? Demanda Magnus choqué.

 _Il serait préférable de d'abord lui parler du monde obscur._

Après le départ du frère silencieux, Jace et les autres lui parlèrent du monde obscur dans les moindres détails. Magnus écoutait intensivement, même si ça lui semblait impossible, il l'est cru à la fin de leur récit. Pendant tout le récit, Alec ne parla pas, se contentant d'intervenir par moment, mais il ne pouvait que regarder Magnus tristement.

Comme l'avait conseiller le frère silencieux, Magnus resterait une semaine à l'infirmerie, le temps qu'il se remette de sa blessure. Après avoir discuté un moment avec Magnus et s'être présenté, ils décidèrent de le laisser se reposer. Alec étant perdu dans ses pensées était rester assis sens voir ses amis sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Alec ? Alec ? Appela Magnus en le fixant.  
\- Hein quoi mon chat ?  
\- Mon chat ?  
\- Ah désolé un réflexe, tu disais ?  
\- Les autres sont partis et tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.  
\- Ah désolé, je vais te laisser te reposer alors.

Alec allait se lever, mais Magnus lui demanda :

\- On est vraiment ensemble ?  
\- Euh... Oui.  
\- Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi. Vraiment.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas et puis ça serait plus à moi de m'excuser.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tu m'as protégé contre ce démon. C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu la mémoire.  
\- Si comme tu dis, on est en couple, c'est normal que je t'aie protégé. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Alec lui sourit, même en ayant perdu la mémoire Magnus arrivait toujours à le rassurer. Après avoir discuté un petit moment, Alec sorti à son tour en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Magnus. Étant fatigué Alec alla directement dans sa chambre de l'institut. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui sans Magnus, ça lui ferait trop bizarre et ça lui rappellerait que Magnus l'a oublié. Il s'endormit en priant pour que son amour se souvienne rapidement de lui.

1 Semaine plus tard :

Cela faisait une semaine que Magnus avait perdu la mémoire, il se trouvait toujours à l'institut. Pendant cette semaine, tous ses amis sont allé le voir pour lui parler de sa vie et de leur histoire en commun. Alec passait très souvent, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, il lui parlait de la vie de Magnus, de celle d'Alec. Mais pas de leur amour, il préférerait qu'il s'en souvienne de lui-même, c'est pour cela qu'il passait souvent. Il voulait raviver, c'est souvenir.

Magnus avait retrouvé que de vague souvenir, mais rien de claire pour le moment. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'il se souviendrait un jour. Il ne perdait pas espoir et sa grâce à Alec, le fait de le voir si sur de lui, lui donner de l'espoir. Il appréciait beaucoup Alec, il n'avait passé qu'une semaine ensemble et pourtant, il l'appréciait déjà comme s'il était ami depuis des années.

Aujourd'hui, il était autorisé à rentrer chez lui, donc chez Alec puisqu'il vivait ensemble. Magnus avait hâte de sortir de l'infirmerie, il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis à ne rien faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'est de la magie. Il ne la maîtriser pas encore, mais il y arrivait, il avait eu le temps pour ça.

En ce levant ce matin, il prit une douche, s'habilla avec les habits qu'Alec lui avait apportés en début de semaine. Puis il rangea ses affaires dans un sac et pu enfin attendre Alec pour le départ. Alec lui avait beaucoup parlaient de son passé, mais il ne lui avait rien dit sur leur histoire à eux. Ce qui l'intriguer beaucoup, il se posait tellement de questions. Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Comment c'est passait leur histoire ? Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ? Tellement de questions qu'il aimerait poser, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur de blesser le Shadowhunters, il voyait bien que son ami était triste qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui. Il aimerait tant ce souvenir de tout.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Alec qui entra en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Alec en s'approchant.  
\- Bonjour, oui bien et toi ?  
\- Bien aussi.  
\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- Oui, on peut y aller.

Alec sourit, il prit le sac de Magnus et sorti de l'infirmerie. Ils allèrent voir leurs amis pour leur dire qu'ils partaient. Une fois faits, ils se mirent en route, tout en discutant tranquillement, Alec lui parla de l'histoire des Shadowhunters et des créatures obscures. Magnus s'y intéressé, même s'il préférait parler de leur histoire, mais le regard d'Alec l'empêcher de le faire.

Magnus aperçus, un grand immeuble en brique devant eux, il le trouva très beau. Voyant son regard émerveiller Alec annonça :

\- C'est là qu'on habite.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui  
\- On l'a acheté ensemble ?  
\- Non, tu habitais la avant qu'on se rencontre, puis un jour, tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi.  
\- Oh, je vois.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Magnus le trouva très beau. Il regarda dans tous les coins, découvrant son propre appartement. C'est là qu'il vu des photos de lui et Alec accrocher au mur. On voyait très bien sûr ses photos qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble, le sourire d'Alec sur, ses photos étaient destinait qu'a Magnus, il le sentait. Alec lui fit le tour de l'appartement, puis ils posèrent ses affaires dans leur chambre.

Ensuite, ils passèrent la journée à discuter, à rigoler, Alec en aurait presque oublié que Magnus était amnésique. Une fois le soir arrivé, ils mangèrent tranquillement, Magnus commença ensuite à fatiguer alors Alec lui conseilla d'aller dormir. Alec dormirait dans la chambre d'ami le temps que son petit ami retrouve la mémoire.

Alors qu'il dormait depuis un moment, il fut réveillé par des cris. Il se leva précipitamment en reconnaissant la voix de Magnus. Alec courus jusqu'à la chambre où dormait Magnus, en entrant il le vit bougeait en criant dans son sommeil. Magnus faisait un cauchemar, Alec se glissa dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Magnus se réveilla en sursaut, son amant le serra plus fort dans ses bras en chuchotant :

\- Chut, tout va bien Magnus, c'était un cauchemar. Je suis là tout-va bien, calme-toi. Aller respire.

Tout en parlant, Alec posa sa main sur sa hanche et fit des petits cercles sur sa hanche pour le calmer. Le sorcier arriva enfin à se calmer et souffla pour reprendre son souffle. Il rougit en ce rendant compte qu'Alec le serrer dans ses bras et qu'il faisait toujours ses mouvements de cercles sur sa hanche. Magnus posa sa tête contre son épaule en murmurant :

\- Merci Alec.  
\- De rien Mag's.  
\- On dirait que tu sais comment me calmer.  
\- Oui, ça t'arrive parfois de faire des cauchemars sur ton enfance. C'est le seul moyen pour te calmer, te serrer dans mes bras et faire ses petits ronds sur ta hanche.  
\- Je vois, merci, tu peux rester avec moi ?  
\- Oui bien sûr. Rendors-toi, je serai là si tu refais un cauchemar.  
\- Merci.

Les deux amoureux se rendormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

2 Semaine plus tard :

Cela faisait deux semaines que Magnus était retourné chez lui avec Alec. Il se rappeler de plus en plus de choses, mais ça rester tout de même flou pour certaines choses de sa vie. Alec allait à l'institut le matin et il revenait l'après-midi voulant rester avec lui. Alec lui montrer beaucoup de choses de chez lui pour lui parler de son passé. Comme en ce moment, il lui montrer les albums photos de Magnus. Il lui racontait ce que chaque photo signifiée, ça aidait beaucoup la mémoire de Magnus. Et même s'il appréciait de savoir des choses sur son passé, il souhaitait savoir autre chose.

Il voulait tout savoir sur son histoire avec Alec, mais le concerné ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Il voyait bien qu'Alec avait peur qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon, sur le canapé devant plusieurs albums photo. Mais tenant plus, Magnus lui demanda :

\- Alec ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de notre histoire à nous deux. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler, mais ça m'aiderait peut-être à me souvenir.

Après un moment de réflexion, Alec se décida à lui raconter leur histoire :

\- Alors on s'est rencontré il y a un an. Clary recherché à retrouver sa mémoire et on avait découvert que c'était toi qui lui avais enlevé sa mémoire. C'était ce que souhaitait sa mère, qu'elle oublie. Tu parlais avec Clary et Jace, moi, je surveillais de loin, mais à ce moment-là, je ne t'avais pas remarqué. À vrai dire à ce moment-là, je n'assumais pas du tout que j'étais gay. J'ai vu au loin un Shadowhunters arrivait derrière toi, alors je l'ai tué avec mes flèches. Je suis passé devant tout s'en te regarder, pendant que je vérifiais qu'il était bien mort, tu t'étais enfuit.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, après on t'a retrouvé dans ton appartement. Valentin t'avait retrouvé, on s'est séparé, c'est là que je t'ai trouvé en train de te faire attaquer par un Shadowhunters. J'ai envoyé une flèche dans sa jambe et toi, tu l'as achevé. Après tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu t'es présenté en disant qu'on ne c'était toujours pas présenté. Je t'ai dit mon prénom, a ce moment-là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Puis je me suis mis a bégayait en essayant de dire qu'on devait rejoindre les autres. J'ai tout de suite était attiré par toi, mais je ne m'assumais pas à ce moment la alors je l'ai réprimé.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Après, on a essayé de récupérer les souvenirs de Clary, tu les avais donnés à un démon mémoire. Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où tu m'as appelé « beau gosse » devant les autres. Jace pensait que tu parler a lui, tu lui as vite fait comprendre que tu parler à moi. Ensuite, on a convoqué le démon, il demandait en échange de ses souvenirs, le souvenir de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. J'ai pensé à Jace, car à ce moment-là, je pensais être amoureux de lui. Ça m'a fait peur que tout le monde le voit, alors j'ai lâché ta main et ça a libéré le démon. Clary a fini par tuer le démon, ne pouvant plus récupérer, c'est souvenir. Je me suis isolé du groupe et tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas avoir honte. J'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas de quoi tu parler. C'était notre première rencontre.  
\- Original comme première rencontre et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- Et bien après, tu m'as appelé une fois pour qu'on boive un verre ensemble. Je t'ai dit oui, mais plus tard. Après ça, un ami à Clary a était blesser, ils te l'on amener pour que tu le soignes. Jace m'a appelé pour que je vienne t'aider, j'ai dit non au début puis j'ai fini par venir. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour toi. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, tu allais t'écrouler d'épuisement. Je me suis précipité pour te rattraper, tu m'as demandait de te prêter ma force et je l'ai fait. Après avoir sauvé Luke, on a commencé à discuter, tu m'as avoué que tu voulais me revoir, car j'ai débloqué quelque chose en toi. Ça m'a encore plus troublé, ma mère a fini par m'appeler pour que je rentre. Tu m'as demandé de rester pour boire quelque verre. Après avoir discuté pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai fini par rentrer.  
\- Ça m'a l'air bien compliquer comme histoire.  
\- Oui, ça n'a fait qu'empirer après.  
\- Ah oui pourquoi ?

Alec allait répondre, mais son téléphone sonna, c'était un message d'Izzy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Magnus intrigué.  
\- Izzy a besoin de moi à l'institut, rien d'important. Tu veux venir avec moi.  
\- Oui, ça me sortira un peu, j'en peux plus de ne rien faire.  
\- Je te comprends.

Les deux hommes se préparèrent tranquillement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'institut. Magnus réfléchissait à ce que lui avait raconté Alec, leur histoire semblait très complexe. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

Une fois à l'institut, Alec et Magnus allèrent voir Izzy. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle, quand elle l'est aperçue, elle alla à leur rencontre.

\- Salut, Izzy, alors c'est quoi l'urgence ? Demanda Alec.  
\- Salut Alec, apparition de démon. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais venir avec moi pour chasser le démon.  
\- Oui, je veux bien. Magnus, tu peux m'attendre dans ma chambre ?  
\- Oui pas de soucis.

Alec amena Magnus dans sa chambre, lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Puis il alla chasser le démon avec sa sœur, elle avait fait appel a lui, car Jace et Clary étaient parti en mission eux aussi. Pendant le trajet, Izzy lui demanda :

\- Magnus ça dit quoi ? Il s'est rappelé des choses ?  
\- Ça avance, il arrive à se rappeler de certains événements, j'espère qu'il retrouvera vite la mémoire. Ça m'inquiète.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va vite ce souvenir de toi.

Alec lui sourit heureux d'avoir son soutien, Magnus lui manquait beaucoup, c'est baiser lui manquait. Tout lui manquait, ça l'attrister vraiment qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui. Après avoir éliminé les démons, ils retournèrent à l'institut en discutant encore de Magnus. Quand Alec arriva à l'institut, il alla directement dans sa chambre pour chercher Magnus. Il était sur le lit à regarder le cadre qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Quand Magnus le vit entrer il demanda :

\- C'est qui sur la photo ?  
\- C'est mes parents et mon petit frère Max.  
\- Ils ne sont pas ici ?  
\- Non, ils sont à Idris, mon frère étudie pour être un Shadowhunters. Et mes parents sont là-bas pour veiller sur lui.  
\- Tu ne les vois pas souvent alors ?  
\- Si ils viennent ici dès qu'ils le peuvent, Max t'adore d'ailleurs.  
\- Ravis de l'entendre, j'espère avoir retrouvé la mémoire quand il reviendra.  
\- Oui, moi aussi. On y va ?  
\- Oui, je te suis.

Les deux hommes traversèrent l'institut pour sortir, Alec lui parla de la mission. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient, Magnus fut attiré par quelque chose. Il s'arrêta, et fixa la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Le voyant arrêté, Alec lui demanda intrigué :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Cette porte, il y a quoi derrière ? Ça me dit quelque chose. C'est étrange.

Alec écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il fit. Derrière cette porte se trouver l'autel, là où a eu lieu le mariage d'Alec. Qui a était annulé quand il a embrassé Magnus devant toute l'enclave. Magnus s'arrêta dans l'allée et fixa l'autel devant lui, cherchant à ce souvenir. Alec se plaça devant lui en le regardant avec espoir.

Des images apparurent dans la tête de Magnus, Alec devant l'autel en costume, à côté de lui une blonde très belle en robe de mariée. Alec marchant vers lui, envoyant bouler sa mère, attrapant son col et collant leurs lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pleins d'images lui revient en tête, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il s'évanouit surprenant Alec qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Quand Magnus ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête et aperçu le visage inquiet d'Alec, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en le voyant réveiller.

\- Tu n'arrêtes de m'inquiéter en ce moment. Annonça Alec en souriant tristement.  
\- Excuse-moi, mon ange.  
\- Ça va, tu es... Quoi ?  
\- J'ai dit excuse moi mon ange.  
\- Tu... Tu te souviens ?  
\- Oui.  
\- De tout ?  
\- Oui de tout, de la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, de notre premier rendez vous. De notre premier, je t'aime devant l'institut. Je me souviens de tout.

Alec se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement, Magnus le serra dans ses bras en retour. Magnus déposa un baiser dans son cou en souriant puis il murmura :

\- Pardonne-moi mon ange, je t'ai oublié.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu avais perdu la mémoire et puis c'est de ma faute, tu m'as protégé de ce démon. C'est moi qui aurais dû être touchait.  
\- Non, c'est la faute de personne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon cœur.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chat.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Alec releva la tête et l'embrassa enfin comme il en rêvait depuis trois semaines. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en sentant les lèvres de l'autre contre la sienne. Magnus passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec et caressa tendrement son dos ce qu'y lui procura des frissons. Après un moment à s'embrasser, ils se séparèrent reprenant leur souffle. Alec posa son front contre le sien et chuchota :

\- Je t'aime tellement mon chat.  
\- Je t'aime aussi comme un fou mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plus qu'une heure, ne voulant plus se lâcher, ils décidèrent d'aller voir leurs amis. Ils furent très heureux que Magnus est retrouvait la mémoire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à rigoler et discuter de ces trois dernières semaines. Une fois la nuit passait, ils rentrèrent chez eux main dans la main. En rentrant Magnus sourit en voyant son appartement, les deux amoureux allèrent directement dans leur chambre et se couchèrent. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Magnus déposa plusieurs baisers papillon dans le cou de son amant puis il lui murmura :

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'oublier, je t'aime trop pour t'oublier mon amour.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon chat, c'est trois semaines, on était horrible. J'étais tellement inquiet.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant inquiété.  
\- Ce n'ai rien mon cœur, allez dormons.  
\- D'accord, bon nuit mon ange.  
\- Bonne nuit mon chat.

Fin.


	12. OS N11 SHUMDARIO

Résumé : Harry était depuis un moment amoureux de Matthew. Mais ses émotions refoulées ne l'aider, un jour ne tenant plus il explosa ne supportant plus autant de souffrance.

Genre : Romance, amour, Yaoi, Fanfiction

Couples : Harry x Matthew

Proposer par Marine62 : Harry est jaloux de voir la copine de Matthew à chaque fois qu'il y a une scène Malec et du coup il pète un plomb.

* * *

Sentiments refoulées de Harry :

Aujourd'hui était un jour très gris et pluvieux, en ce mois de novembre. Harry venait de sortir de chez lui, voyant cette pluie, il mit sa capuche rapidement. Il se rendait au plateau de tournage pour tourner l'épisode 10 de la saison 2. Il n'habitait pas très loin du studio alors il s'y rendait à pieds, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas très motivé.

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et la pluie se rajoutait à ce mauvaise humeur. Mais le pire était une personne, cette personne le rendait encore plus maussade et cette personne était la petite-amie de Matthew. Elle était gentille et très belle, mais le problème est que pour chaque scène Malec, elle est présente. Ce qui commençait à agacé Harry, ne supportant plus sa présence. Pourtant, il l'appréciait, mais le fait qu'elle soit tout le temps-là l'énerver.

Donc il se rendait au studio avec une mauvaise humeur, il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas la aujourd'hui. Quand il arriva au studio, il remarqua que ses amis n'étaient pas encore là. Il s'installa donc dans la loge et attendit tranquillement.

Il se mit alors à penser au tournage d'aujourd'hui, il avait pas mal de scène avec les différents personnages. Mais celle qu'il attendait le plus était celle avec MALEC, ou Alec avouait enfin à Magnus qu'il l'aime. Il aimerait tant faire de même pour ses sentiments, mais il n'osait pas, ayant trop peur de se faire rejeter.

Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une personne entra dans la pièce, il sursauta en entendant la personne dire :

\- Salut Harry.  
\- Oh mon dieu, Matt, tu m'as fait peur.  
\- Désolé, a quoi tu pensais pour être autant perdu dans tes pensées au point de ne pas m'entendre entrer ?  
\- Rien d'important, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, je me suis levé tôt alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir en avance.

Puis les deux hommes continuèrent de parler tranquillement en attendant les autres. Harry était heureux de pouvoir discuter avec lui comme cela, sans tous les autres. Lui et Matthew étaient vraiment très proches, il y a eu tout de suite une alchimie entre eux. Ils sont devenu très vite de bon ami et très complice, ils leur arrivaient même de se voir en dehors des jours de tournage.

\- Mais au fait, Harry, ça se passe mieux avec ton ex-femme ? Demanda Matthew curieux.

Car oui, Harry avait divorcé, il y a plus de cinq mois, lui et son ex-femme n'arrêter pas de se disputer alors ils sont décidés de divorcer. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment dit le pourquoi de leur divorce restant très vague. Ses amis n'avaient pas insisté ne voulant pas le blesser ni l'attrister.

\- Ça va mieux depuis qu'on est plu ensemble.  
\- Oui, je pense bien, tu comptes nous dire pourquoi vous avez divorcé ?  
\- C'est parce qu'on se disputait tout le temps voilà tout.  
\- Oui, mais pour quoi vous vous disputiez ?

Harry soupira ne voulant pas aborder le sujet, mais il s'agissait de Matthew, la personne avec qui il s'entendait le plus. Alors il décida le lui répondre :

\- On se disputait tout le temps parce que j'étais distant. On se voyait rarement et on sortait en amoureux presque jamais. Et puis un jour, j'ai fini par lui avouer que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un autres.  
\- Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous la jamais dit ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un du coup ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas réciproque. Je n'ai rien dit parce que ça me fait toujours mal d'y penser alors en parler, tu penses.  
\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu lui as avoué ce que tu ressentais ?  
\- Non mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir que ce n'ai pas réciproque. Cette personne sort déjà avec quelqu'un.  
\- Oh, je vois, je suis tellement désolé Harry. Vraiment.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'ai pas de ta faute.  
\- Si j'avais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien.  
\- Je ne montre rien, tu n'aurais pas pu le devinait.  
\- Je suis quand même désolé, mais je suis la maintenant. Alors si tu veux en parler ou si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, je suis là.  
\- Merci Matt. Merci d'être là.  
\- C'est normal entre amis.

Harry fut très touché par les paroles de son ami, le savoir là pour l'aider le réconforter beaucoup.

\- Mais dit, moi, de qui s'agit-il ? Je la connais ?

Avant que Harry puisse lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur leurs amis. Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement de ne pas à lui dire de qui il était amoureux. Tout le monde arriva, empêchant Matt de savoir de qui était amoureux Harry. Puis les producteurs arrivèrent pour préparer les acteurs à leur journée, en leur donnant l'ordre des scènes à tourner.

Après ça, Matt n'arriva pas à avoir un moment avec Harry pour lui en parler. Ils n'avaient d'une scène ensemble et c'était la dernière de la journée. Il dut donc attendre la fin de journée pour pouvoir le voir. Quand Harry arriva sur le plateau pour tourner la dernière scène, il était de meilleure humeur. La cause, la petite-amie de Matt n'était pas là, donc il pourrait enfin jouer la scène sans l'avoir sur le dos après. Heureusement pour lui, Matt n'arriva pas à lui demander qui était la personne qu'il aimait.

Donc ils commencèrent à tourner la scène, n'ayant pas la présence de la petite-amie de Matt, Harry arriva à se détendre et à se concentrer sur la scène.

\- Magnus, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent sous les regards des producteurs, ensuite Alec prit Magnus dans ses bras.

\- Coupez, vous avez était super les gars. Bravo.

Les deux acteurs se sourirent content de leur travail, puis ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, mais une voix les arrêta :

\- Mon chéri, tu as était super.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir la petite-amie de Matt allait vers eux en souriant. La bonne humeur de Harry chuta d'un coup, lui qui penser passer une bonne journée, c'était raté. Il essaya de se reprendre et calmer sa colère, mais il ne pue s'empêcher de soupirer. Son soupir ne passa pas inaperçu, surprise par son soupir, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Si, si tout va bien, pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Et bien, je suis venu vous voir tourner. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?  
\- Non, non pas du tout. Dit Harry ironiquement.

Matthew et sa copine comprirent tout de suite son ton ironique, mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était énervé, elle demanda :

\- C'est quoi le problème ?  
\- C'est toi le problème... S'exclama Harry agacé.  
\- Harry, pourquoi tu dis ça, explique-moi ? Demanda Matt surpris.  
\- Laisse tomber, moi, je me barre. J'en ai assez, je sature là.

Harry avait parlé fort et en montrant sa colère, puis il partit rapidement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et alla directement vers la sortie du studio. Il en avait marre de toujours la voir, il ne la supporter plus. Une fois dehors, il commença à courir, la pluie le mouilla complètement en une seconde. Mais il s'en fichait, il sentait son cœur se briser, il ne supporter plus tout ça. Il ne supportait plus de les voir ensemble, son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble.

Mais alors qu'il courrait depuis plus de cinq minutes, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Soudain, il se sentit tirait en arrière par une main qui le tirer par le poignet. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la personne le tira vers une petite ruelle déserte. Et enfin, il remarqua qui l'avait tirer, c'était Matthew, qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant l'air très inquiet. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit Matt demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

Il voulut partir, mais Matt le retint par le poignet et murmura :

\- Hey, calme toi, je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Non... Je ne peux pas te le dire. Non.  
\- Tout va bien, dit moi tout, c'est quoi le problème avec ma copine ?

Harry ferma les yeux en versant une nouvelle larme en l'entendant l'appeler comme cela. Il souffla pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il murmura :

\- Je ne peux plus la supporter, je n'arrive plus à la voir aussi près de toi. Ça me tue de me dire que c'est elle que tu aimes. Je pensais pouvoir m'y faire, mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. À me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Harry avait murmurait ses paroles tout en gardant la tête baissée de honte. À la fin de sa déclaration, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Matthew à bout de forces. Matthew posa sa main dans son dos et lui caressa doucement pour le calmer le sentant pleurer de plus belle. Mais Harry ne se calmait pas, sa tristesse était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Alors il le serra dans ses bras, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter Harry de surprise. Puis ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour le calmer, Matthew murmura tout simplement :

\- Je t'aime.

Harry arrêta de pleurer sur le coup de la surprise, mais après il pleura de nouveau de joie. Au grand drame de Matthew qui ne savait plus comment le calmer. Puis il trouva, il fit reculer Harry et lui sourit et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et enfin Harry arrêta de pleurer pour répondre à son baiser en se collant à lui. Matt le fit reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coller contre le mur, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient sous la pluie totalement trempée, mais heureux. Mais après un moment, ils durent reprendre leur souffle, alors se stoppèrent en se souriant.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry en souriant.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que tu m'aimes.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime, et ce, depuis un moment.  
\- Mais, et ta copine ?  
\- On fait semblant, elle sait que j'aime un homme, alors quand elle l'a su, elle a proposé de faire semblant au moins le temps que je me décide à me déclarer.  
\- Elle sait que c'est moi ?  
\- Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais vu comment je viens de partir en courant pour te rattraper, je pense qu'elle a compris.  
\- Désolé de m'être emporté toute à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça.  
\- Ce n'ai rien, elle te pardonnera, j'en suis sûr.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau comblait, Harry était tellement heureux, Matthew l'aimait aussi. Ils auraient bien aimé continuer à s'embrasser, mais la pluie se fit de plus en plus forte. Alors ils allèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Harry, ou ils se séchèrent et prirent une douche étant totalement sale. Une fois les deux hommes propres, ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Matthew avait envoyer un message à son ex pour lui dire qu'il était chez Harry. Il aura une petite discussion avec elle plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il veut juste être avec Harry.

Après avoir discuté, ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher, ne voulant pas laisser Harry toute seule, il alla se coucher avec lui. Harry était dans les bras de Matt, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, il commença à s'endormir alors il murmura avant de fermer les yeux :

\- Je t'aime Matthew.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Après cette histoire, Matt parla avec son ex en lui expliquant, qu'il s'était déclaré et que c'était réciproque. Elle ne sembla pas surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Harry, ils l'annoncèrent ensuite à leurs amis et les producteurs, qui en furent ravis et très heureux pour eux. Depuis ce moment, le jeune couple ne se quittait plus et était très heureux ensemble.

Fin.


	13. OS N12 MALEC

Résumé : Deux petit OS sur les univers parallèles, je vous laisse découvrir.

Genre : Romance, Amour, Fanfiction, Yaoi

Couple : Magnus x Alec

Proposer par MissYue : MALEC : Faire un crossover entre les deux univers parallèles de la série et donc faire se rencontrer les deux couples malec.

MALEC/SHUMDARIO? : Faire une transposition des personnages d'Alec et de Magnus dans les corps de Matt et Harry, un peu comme clary dans l'univers parallèle

J'espère que ça te conviendra.

* * *

OS 1 : Visite inattendu :

Alec était enfin rentré après une longue journée de travail à l'institut, il alla directement rejoindre son petit ami dans le salon. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Alec contre le torse de Magnus. Ils se mirent à discuter de leurs journées respectives, c'était leur moment préféré de la journée. Pouvoir se retrouver chez eux et pouvoir parler de leur journée de travail.

Alec et Magnus étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, Alec à aménager chez Magnus quelque mois après la fin de la bataille avec Valentin. Et il ne regrettait pas d'habiter avec Magnus, ils pouvaient enfin passait plus de temps ensemble.

Mais alors qu'ils parlaient depuis un moment, un portail apparu dans leur salon. Ils se levèrent près à attaquer, Magnus se plaça devant Alec pour le protéger. Puis deux hommes sortirent du portail, l'un brun aux yeux bleu assez grand, l'autre les cheveux noirs en épi avec des yeux marron au trait asiatique. Le jeune couple écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant eux un Alec et un Magnus, Magnus habiller avec des habits très simples et Alec avec des vêtements plus classe.

Ils n'en revenaient pas, devant eux se trouvait leur double, Magnus se remit le premier et demanda :

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je crois que ça se voit, nous sommes vous. Répondit le deuxième Magnus.  
\- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à comprendre qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites chez nous. Rajouta Magnus sur la défensive.  
\- D'accord, je vais vous expliquez.

Après, s'être calmé, les quatre hommes s'assirent pour que leur double puisse leur expliquer la situation. Une fois installait, le double de Magnus annonça :

\- Nous venons d'un univers parallèle. Nous avons reçu la visite de votre Clary il y a un moment.  
\- Oui, elle m'en a parlait. Et elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais détruit le portail alors comment avez-vous pu arriver jusqu'ici ?  
\- Je l'ai détruit du moins je croyais. Et un jour des démons, on commençait à apparaître tuant des humains. C'est là que j'ai découvert que le portail n'était pas totalement détruit. Comme les démons sont réapparu, ça a obligé les Shadowhunters à reprendre du service et à former de nouveaux Shadowhunters. Nous avons besoin de toi pour détruire définitivement le portail.  
\- Je vois, je comprends mieux. Qu'-est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- M'aider à trouver le moyen de le détruire.  
\- Très bien, on va aller dans ma bibliothèque pour trouver une solution.

Alec qui était resté silencieux fixant Magnus parlé avec son double, se réveilla en demandant :

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Non ça ira, je pense, je t'appellerai si j'ai vraiment besoin de toi mon chou. Repose-toi et tu peux peut-être discuter avec ton double. Et voir s'il veut se reposer.  
\- D'accord.

Magnus et son double partirent dans la bibliothèque, laissant Alec avec son double, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Il souffla, puis se tourna pour le regarder, il était vraiment mieux habiller que lui.

\- Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ? Traverser un portail n'est jamais agréable. Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda Alec à son double.  
\- Merci c'est gentil, mais ça ira juste rester assit me va, je veux bien un soda s'il te plaît.  
\- D'accord, je vais te le chercher.

Alec alla dans la cuisine et alla prendre un soda dans le réfrigérateur. Quand il retourna dans le salon, son double regardait tout autour de lui. Quand il le vit arrivait, il annonça en souriant :

\- Il est très beau cet appartement, vous vivez ensemble, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est beau, Magnus a toujours eu bon goût.  
\- Oui, je confirme, le nôtre ressemble un peu au vôtre.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble aussi ?  
\- Oui, c'est le destin. Même dans un autre monde, nous sommes ensemble.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Alec sourit en découvrant la personnalité de son double, il semblait plus sociable que lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, c'était comme se regardait dans un miroir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son double qui lui demanda :

\- Tu es avec Magnus depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis plus d'un an et toi ?  
\- Pareil. Quelle coïncidence. Dit son double en rigolant.  
\- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?  
\- Je l'ai rencontré à la fête d'anniversaire de l'institut. Magnus était venu aider Clary avec le portail. Le vigile ne voulait pas le laisser entrer, mais je l'ai vu et je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très beau. Donc je l'ai laissé passé, je lui ai offre un verre, mais il ne semblait pas m'avoir vraiment remarqué et il est parti chercher Clary.

Alec se mit à dire en entendant son histoire, ce qui intrigua son double qui lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
\- Oh désolé, c'est juste que ça m'a fait penser au moment où j'ai rencontré Magnus. C'était un peu différent, mais je l'ai aussi rencontré quand on aidait Clary et j'ai fait comme ton Magnus, je ne l'ai pas remarqué au début.  
\- Oui effectivement, c'est assez drôle. Tu voudrais bien me parler de votre histoire ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment c'est passait votre amour.  
\- Oui bien sûr, si tu me racontes aussi.  
\- D'accord.

Les deux Alec se mirent à raconter leur histoire d'amour, ils rigolèrent ensemble en voyant des similitudes. Du côté des deux Magnus, c'était pareil, ils se racontaient leurs histoires, tout en cherchant une solution dans les livres de Magnus. Magnus découvrit aussi que son double avait vécu les mêmes choses que lui dans son passé.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux sorciers travaillaient dans la bibliothèque, laissant leurs deux amants seuls. Au bout d'un moment, le double d'Alec commença à fatigué alors, Alec l'installa dans l'une des chambres d'ami pour qu'il dorme un peu. Alec s'endormit quelque temps après sur le canapé, ne voulant pas dormir dans leur lit seul sans Magnus. Quand Magnus et son double retournèrent enfin dans le salon, ils découvrirent Alec endormi sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Le deuxième Magnus le regarda en souriant puis il annonça :

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Oui énormément, il m'a redonné goût à la vie.  
\- C'est pareil pour moi. Avant lui, je ne vivais que comme un robot. Mais le rencontrer à tout changeait. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?  
\- Alec a dû l'amener dans l'une des chambres d'ami pour qu'il se repose.  
\- Je vois, je vais aller le réveiller.  
\- D'accord, je vais faire de même avec Alec.

Le double Magnus parti cherchait son Alec, Magnus quant à lui commença à caresser tendrement la joue de son amant en murmurant :

\- Il faut se réveiller mon ange.  
\- Mmmh...  
\- Allez, je sais que tu es fatigué, mais nos doubles ne vont pas tarder à partir.

Alec ouvrit doucement les yeux en s'étirant comme un chat, il se releva et embrassa chastement Magnus en souriant.

\- Vous avez trouvé ?  
\- Oui, mon double est parti chercher Alec dans l'une des chambres.  
\- Oui, il était fatigué alors je lui ai proposé l'une des chambres.  
\- Tu es un amour.

Alec rougit fortement ce qu'y le fit rire, c'est à ce moment que les deux doubles arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé, puis Magnus expliqua :

\- Nous avons trouvé une potion assez puissante pour détruire complètement le portail et pour garantir en plus que ça sera bien le cas, j'ai ajoutait une formule à réciter quand ils jetterons la potion.  
\- Vous avez bien travaillé à ce que je vois. Qu'allez vous faire après avoir détruit le portail ?  
\- Je localiserai les derniers démons présents et nous les tuerons. Je pense effacer la mémoire de ces derniers événements à tout le monde.  
\- Oui, ça serait préférable en effet. Vous êtes près pour le départ ? Demanda Alec.  
\- Oui, je pense, j'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Les quatre hommes se levèrent en même temps, le double de Magnus alla près de Magnus et annonça en tendant la main :

\- Merci pour ton aide, sans toi, je n'aurai jamais trouvé de solution.  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, prend bien soin de toi et d'Alec.  
\- Merci, de même pour toi, vivez heureux.  
\- Oui, c'était mon intention.

Alec alla lui aussi près de son double en disant :

\- Rentre bien, j'espère que tout s'arrangera.  
\- Merci, oui, je l'espère aussi, merci pour ton soutien. Prend bien soin de toi et de Magnus. J'ai était ravis de te rencontrer.  
\- Merci pareil pour toi et Magnus. Ravis aussi.

Après s'être dit au revoir, les doubles traversèrent le même portail. Une fois parti, le jeune couple soupire de fatigue, eux qui voulaient profiter de leur soirée, s'étaient morts. Étant fatigué le couple alla directement se coucher dans leur chambre. Alec se blotti dans les bras de son amant en soupirant d'aise, cette journée avait était vraiment fatiguant.

\- Tout va bien se passait à ton avis ? Demanda Alec inquiet.  
\- Oui ne t'en fait pas et puis j'ai dit à mon double de revenir si vraiment ça ne s'arrangeait pas.  
\- Je vois, c'était quand même bizarre de se voir comme ça.  
\- Oui très étrange, on aurait que nos personnalités étaient inversées. L'autre Alec était vraiment différent de toi.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que tu le préfères à moi ?  
\- Serais-tu jaloux ?  
\- N-non, pas du tout.  
\- Oh si tu es jaloux, c'est trop adorable.

Alec se décala de ses bras en lui tournant le dos, vexé qu'il le croit jaloux. Magnus se mit à rire devant sa réaction, une fois calmer, il se colla à son dos en le collant à lui et murmura à son oreille :

\- Ne soit pas bête, je ne le préfère pas à toi, c'est toi que j'aime. Aller arrête de bouder.

Alec sourit tout en se retournant, il cala sa tête dans le cou de son amant, puis il chuchota :

\- Je t'aime aussi mon chat.  
\- Désolé que notre soirée est était gâché.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, quand je suis avec toi, la soirée sera forcement parfaite.  
\- C'est toi qu'y est parfait.

Après s'être embrassait pendant un moment, les deux amoureux s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre. Après cet événement, ils n'eurent aucune autre visite de leur double, ils supposèrent alors que le double de Magnus avait réussi à détruire le portail.

Fin.

* * *

OS 2 : Acteur de sa propre vie :

Alec ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient bleu foncé, en face du lit se trouvait une grande armoire et sur le côté un bureau. Alors qu'il contemplait cette chambre, un bruit à côté de lui le surprit, il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une femme en train de dormir. Elle est brune, les cheveux mi-longs, elle portait un débardeur et un mini-shirt. Mais alors qu'il se remettait du choc d'être dans un lit avec une femme, elle se colla à lui en murmurant :

\- Mmmh, rendors-toi Matthew.

Il écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi et soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent comme un électrochoc.

Flash back :

Alec et ses amis poursuivaient un sorcier qui avait enfreint la loi en tuant des Shadowhunters. Comme il s'agissait d'un sorcier, Magnus les aida à le retrouver. Et après une journée de dur rechercher, il finit par le localiser dans un entrepôt de New-York. Mais les choses avaient dégainerait rapidement, Izzy, Clary et Jace se retrouver inconscient après un sort jeté par le sorcier. Il ne restait plus qu'Alec et Magnus, Alec lancer des flèches, mais il parvenait à les évitait et la magie de Magnus commençait à faiblir. C'est à cause de cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent projeter dans un portail, sous le ricanement du sorcier qui annonça :

\- Bon voyage, j'espère que vous vous plairez dans cet univers parallèle. À dieu.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent donc dans ce portail ne connaissant pas leur destination exacte. Magnus se rapprocha d'Alec pour ne pas le perdre, Alec commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Voyant son petit ami paniqué, Magnus le serra dans ses bras, puis il expliqua :

\- Écoute-moi, mon ange, reste calme, il faut à tout pris que tu reste concentrer sur ton univers à toi sinon tu laissera le contrôle à ton toi de cet univers. Pense à moi, à ta sœur, ton parabatai et des démons. Car dans cet univers, il n'y aura peut-être pas de démon.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de démon ?  
\- Il ne veut pas que je puisse ouvrir de portail pour revenir.  
\- Comment on va rentrer alors ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours sur moi une potion pouvant me redonner, mais pouvoirs. On est jamais trop prudent.

Alec sourit en trouvant son amant intelligent et prévoyant, il se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Magnus le serra dans ses bras en retour, puis il lui murmura :

\- Il faut aussi penser qu'on ne sera peut-être pas ensemble dans cet univers, on ne se connaît peut-être pas. Il faudra enquêter pour se retrouver, il faudra se retrouver à tout prix.  
\- D'accord, je te retrouverai, je te le promets.  
\- Je te le promets aussi...

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent aspirait, les éloignant l'un de l'autre, Magnus essaya de se rapprochait, mais il n'y parvint pas alors avant de traverser le portail, il cria :

\- Je t'aime Alexander.  
\- Magnus, je t'aime aussi.

Fin du flash-back.

C'est comme cela qu'Alec se retrouva dans cette chambre avec cette femme dans son lit qui devait être sa petite amie dans cet univers. Soudain, il se rappela de Magnus, il devait le retrouvait à tout prix. Alors délicatement, il se leva sans réveiller sa « petite-amie », quand il se leva, il constata qu'il était très tôt, à peine cinq heures du matin.

Il commença alors à visiter la maison pour découvrir des choses sur sa vie d'ici. Dans le salon, il trouva un porte-monnaie, il l'ouvrit et découvrit sa carte d'identité. Il s'appelait Matthew Daddario, sa date de naissance n'était pas la même, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était acteur.

Lui qui était si timide et réserver, il ne se voyait pas être acteur, après avoir regardé par tout dans la maison, il retourna dans la chambre. Sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur, il décida de faire des recherches sur internet. Heureusement pour lui, il était déjà allumé, il n'avait pas à rechercher le mot de passe.

Il tapait sur la barre de recherche son nom et commença son enquête, il découvrit qu'il avait une sœur, mais pas Isabelle, mais une certaine Alexandra. Puis il dévia sur les films qu'il avait faits et il tomba sur la série « Shadowhunters », il cliqua dessus et écarquilla les yeux en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Cette série racontait leur histoire, dans cet univers les démons et les chasseurs d'ombre n'exister pas et il jouait le rôle d'Alec, son rôle. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était tellement irréaliste, puis il aperçut ses proches avec les acteurs qui jouaient leur rôle. Et enfin, il trouva Magnus, l'acteur qui jouait son rôle s'appelait Harry Shum jr. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant qu'il était marié.

Après plus d'une heure à regarder en détail la série et les acteurs, il décida de trouver le téléphone de « Matthew » et de voir s'il trouvait le numéro de « Harry ». Il le trouva sur la table de chevet, une fois ouvert, il chercha le numéro qu'il trouva rapidement. Il souffla puis appuya sur "appeler", il attendit et enfin, il décrocha puis il entendait :

\- Alec ?

Alec souffla de soulagement, il sortit de la maison pour ne pas se faire surprendre puis il répondit :

\- Enfin Magnus, j'ai cru ne jamais te retrouver.  
\- Moi non plus, je pensais te localiser avec ma magie, mais retrouvait mes pouvoirs prend plus de temps que prévu.  
\- Comment on va faire alors ?  
\- Il faut déjà qu'on se rejoigne. On est à New-York heureusement, on a cas se retrouver à central parc. Tu peux y aller de là où tu es ?  
\- Oui, je pars tout de suite.  
\- À tout de suite alors, je t'aime Alec.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Une fois l'appel terminait, il alla s'habillait, il avait déjà repéré des habits d'hommes éparpillés dans la chambre. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait fait avec cette femme. Une fois prêt, il sortit en aillant pris son téléphone et son porte-monnaie. Il se mit ensuite à marcher tranquillement en direction de central parc, mais il avait oublié qu'il était acteur dans cette dimension. Il se fit interpeller par des fans qui voulaient prendre des photos avec lui. Même à 7h du matin, on l'interpeller déjà, il plaint son jumeau astral de devoir subir ça tous les jours.

Après ce moment photo, il décida de prendre un chemin plus discret, quand il aperçut le parc, il accéléra pour vite retrouvait son petit ami.

Quand enfin, il l'aperçut, il se mit à courir heureux et soulager de le voir, Magnus s'était mis dans un endroit discret du parc pour ne pas être vu. Une fois près de lui Alec l'appela, Magnus tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant. Alec le regarda surprit, il avait les cheveux plaqués, il n'était pas, maquillait et portait des habits très simples. Il se mit à rougir de le voir ainsi, aussi naturel, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit sans toutes ses paillettes. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais dans cette dimension, ils n'étaient pas ensemble alors il se contenta de lui sourire tendrement en disant :

\- Je suis si soulagé si tu savais.  
\- Moi aussi, mon ange. Comment à était ton réveil dans ce corps ?  
\- Heu perturbant, ne soit pas jaloux hein, mais j'étais dans un lit avec je le suppose ma « copine ».  
\- Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que c'est ton jumeau qui dormait avec elle et puis moi aussi je me suis réveillé avec ma « femme » à côté de moi.  
\- Ah tu sais que tu es marié ?  
\- Oui après mon réveil et mettre remit de m'a surprit, j'ai commençait à chercher des indices. Je suis tombait sur mes papiers, j'ai découvert mon nom dans cet univers. Puis j'ai cherché un ordinateur et j'ai cherché qui j'étais dans cette dimension. Acteur ça me va. Et toi ?  
\- Oui ça te va bien. J'ai fait pareil et j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes.  
\- Vient on va s'asseoir dans un coin discret pour pouvoir en parler.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert chacun de leur côté. Puis ils se décidèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rentrer. Comme Magnus n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses pouvoirs ils devaient aller faire comme s'ils étaient Matthew et Harry. Tout en marchant vers le studio, Matthew lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller là-bas ?  
\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, si on n'y va pas, il finira par nous appelait pour savoir ce qu'on fait. Alors autant allez là-bas directement, et puis ça se trouve je vais vite retrouver mes pouvoirs.  
\- D'accord, mais ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.  
\- Je sais mon cœur, mais on n'a pas le choix. Et n'oublie pas, ils ne sont plus de ta famille, se sont juste des amis avec qui on tourne la série.  
\- Oui je sais, mais ça risque d'être dur.

Magnus et Alec arrivèrent rapidement au studio, ayant cherché l'adresse sur internet. Il était déjà neuf heures du matin, quand ils rentrèrent, ils furent très surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient. Différent plateau, de tournage, de l'institut, l'appartement de Magnus, tout ça était faux pour cet univers. Alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, quelqu'un les interpella :

\- Hey Harry, Matt, on vous attendait pour commencer.

Il s'agissait de Dominic l'acteur qui jouait Jace, ils étaient très choqués de le voir et de l'entendre les appeler par ces prénoms. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils avaient enquêté avant sinon ils auraient était très mal.

\- Salut Dom, on te suit. Répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois acteurs se dirigèrent vers la loge, ou se trouvaient les autres acteurs. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement de leur journée de tournage, puis les producteurs arrivèrent pour leur parler de la journée. Alec et Magnus étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils disaient même s'ils étaient un peu perdus dans tout ça. Ils allaient apparemment tourner le moment ou Valentin à attaquer l'institut et quand il a activé l'épée. Après leur explication, les acteurs se firent maquiller et on leur posa leurs runes, ce qui a était très étrange pour Alec qui les avait naturellement. Une fois prêts, les acteurs sortirent un par un et se dirigeaient vers les différents plateaux. Mais tout le monde ne tourner pas en même temps, alors Alec et Magnus se retrouvèrent seule dans la loge.

\- De tous les moments de notre vie, il a fallu que ce soit cela. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il te soit arriver quelque choses.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi, j'aurais préféré jouer une autre scène, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Allez avec un peu de chance, je vais vite retrouver mes pouvoirs.

Alec lui sourit, il avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas que les autres les découvrent ça serai une catastrophe. Après un petit moment, on finit par les appeler pour tourner. Ils durent se séparer devant tourner séparément, ils enchaînèrent les scènes sans vraiment de problèmes. Ses moments, ils les ont vraiment vécus alors ils n'avaient pas à jouer un rôle.

Il leur restait à présent à tourner le moment « MALEC » quand Alec lui a dit « je t'aime ». Ils étaient sur le plateau les producteurs leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire au moment de tourner. Une fois les explications passaient, ils se mirent en place attendant le mot « Action ».  
\- Action.

Alec sortit de l'église est se mit à chercher Magnus dehors, comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. Magnus lui attendait qu'on lui dise de bouger, ce qui arriva rapidement. Il marcha et alla poser sa main sur le bras d'Alec qui se retourna, il la serra dans ses bras soulageait.

\- Magnus, je croyais...  
\- J'ai trouvé Madzie. Je l'ai fait sortir et l'ai emmenée à Catarina. Elle est en sécurité.  
\- Écoute, Magnus, de toutes les missions que j'ai faites, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. J'ignorais si tu étais vivant ou mort. J'étais terrifié.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Magnus, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Après cette déclaration, Alec embrassa passionnément Magnus. Puis il le prit dans ses bras soulageait qu'il ne soit pas blessait. Et enfin, ils entendirent le mot « Coupé », ils se séparèrent à contre cœur en allant vers les producteurs. Ils les félicitèrent pour leur performance, puis ils retournèrent vers la loge.

Mais soudain, Magnus sentit quelque chose en lui, il aperçut son appartement, alors il amena Alec là-bas rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il annonça immédiatement :

\- Ça y est, j'ai retrouvait ma magie.  
\- Enfin, il faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille.  
\- Oui, je suis d'accord.  
\- Comment on procède et nos jumeaux astraux ? Que va-t-il se passait pour eux ?  
\- Quand on aura traversé le portail, ils retrouveront leur corps et ils ne se souviendront de rien. C'est comme s'ils avaient passé une journée normale.

Souhaitant partir le plus tôt possible, Magnus activa un portail, il claqua des doigts pour faire oublier leurs jumeaux puis il tendit la main vers Alec en disant :

\- Vient, on rentre.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Ils traversèrent le portail main dans la main, ils eurent un moment d'inconscience et enfin ils furent rentrés. Ils avaient atterri là ou le sorcier les avait projeter dans le portail. Il faisait à présent jour, la journée avait passer, ne tenant plus Alec embrassa Magnus. Ils avaient rêvé de pouvoir s'embrassait toute la journée. Et enfin ils pouvaient s'embrassait, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en sentant les lèvres de l'autre coller à la sienne. Après un moment à s'embrassait, Magnus murmura :

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'institut et voir ce qu'il c'est passait après notre départ.  
\- Oui tu as raison. Allons-y.

Le couple utilisa un portail pour retourner à l'institut, ils allèrent directement dans la salle de contrôle, ou ils retrouvèrent tout leur ami. Quand Jace aperçus son parabatai, il le serra dans ses bras soulageait puis il demanda :

\- Que c'est-il passait ? Quand on a repris connaissance, vous n'étiez plus là. J'étais mort d'inquiétude je ne sentais plus rien avec ma rune de Parabatai.

Les deux hommes leur expliquèrent ce qu'il leur était arrivé sans donner trop de détail sur l'univers parallèle. Leurs amis n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, après leur explication, Jace leur annonça qu'ils avaient arrêté le sorcier. Mais que celui-ci n'a pas voulu leur dire ce qu'il avait fait à Alec et Magnus.

Étant épuisé de leur journée, le jeune couple rentrèrent chez Magnus voulant se coucher rapidement. Une fois couchés, ils se mirent à en parler en rigolant du fait qu'ils soit tous les deux en couple avec une femme.

\- C'était quand même étrange de jouer notre propre vie. Avoua Alec en rigolant.  
\- Oui très, mais c'était aussi très intéressant.  
\- Oui aussi mais je préfère quand même cette dimension. Pouvoir être avec toi, mon chat.  
\- Je préfère moi aussi cette dimension où je suis avec toi, mon ange.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent pendant un bon moment, ne voulant plus s'arrêter mais la fatigue les rattrapa. Ils s'endormirent alors serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils venaient de vivre une expérience très étrange et curieuse. Mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être rentrés chez eux dans leur univers.

Fin.


End file.
